New Life
by Bayluff
Summary: All his life, Leonardo's been moved around, and forced to take care of his little brother as his parents paid attention to their jobs instead. When they move to New York, Leonardo meets some new people that change his life, for better or for worse...he's still not sure. He's betting on for the better though. Human AU, probably not quite what you're expecting.
1. Chapter 1

**Ahhh, long time no see! As you can see, I have created this, a human AU. I'm hoping to make this long and interesting, and different. Don't forget different. This chapter is setting the scene, don't worry Donnie and Raph will appear in the next chapter. **

**I hope you guys are interested!**

**Chapter One**

You could say that I've been to a lot of places, and seen a lot of things. But I guess that's what happens when your father is a multi-millionaire with businesses all over the world. We stay for a few months, maybe even a year before we move on. Of course, my life wasn't always that way.

My earliest memory is an orphanage in Japan. Curled up in front of a fireplace with tens of other little kids, being read stories by the kind caretakers, and playing in a park with tons of other children. They're all fond memories. Of course, that all changed when I was adopted.

I was only six at the time when he came. His name was Oroku Saki, along with his wife Teng Shin. I remember seeing him, standing tall with his shoulders back, in an expensive suit next to his well dressed wife who barely gave the kids a glance, and thinking "scary". The other kids tried to avoid him, but I stood tall. Even though I was young, I didn't like being pushed around, especially by adults who were on _my _turf. Saki wandered about casually, looking over the children before he stopped at me. I stood, staring up at him. He must of seen something he liked, because he adopted me a few hours later.

He gave me the name "Leonardo". I remember asking why, it wasn't a very Japanese sounding name after all, but he just smirked at me.

As I got older, I found out that Teng Shin and him had a lot of trouble having a child of their own, so they decided to bite the bullet and adopt one instead, they needed an heir for his company after all.

We traveled to many places in that first year of being with this family, and I was happy. They stuck by me, talked with me, played with me. We actually felt like a family! We went to Europe, China, Russia, even some countries in South Africa. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end.

Eventually we settled in Southern California, a place my new father wished to set up another company. My mother returned to being a successful news reporter and journalist. And suddenly, I was alone.

There were caretakers around the big house we lived in, maids and cooks who were kind. But it wasn't the same.

I remember being angry whenever my mother came home that first time, begging her to tell me why she left me all alone. She just knelt down, rubbed my head and told me that her job was important, and that I needed to be a big boy about it.

So, I was. Anything for this stranger I thought I knew, who I thought loved me.

I got used to it after awhile, I went to school and distracted myself with my grades and work, playing with kids and staying over at their houses when I got the chance. I almost felt like an adult, I could eat what I wanted, leave when I wanted, do what I wanted.

On my seventh birthday, they both came home, and we celebrated. Then, they actually stayed around for a few weeks. I was so happy, it made me think they might actually stay for good. My father even began to teach me martial arts, the very basics, but it was something.

I was pretty good, if I do say so myself.

Anyway, I realized after those few weeks were up why they stuck around.

Teng Shin, was having a _baby._

I was devastated.

Wasn't the whole reason they got me was because they couldn't?

But I didn't complain, not when they looked so happy. What if I complained and they sent me back?

I couldn't let that happen.

Despite my boiling hate for this baby, I helped my mom with everything. Cooking, cleaning, shopping, I was her personal helper, and she praised me often for it.

I did good in school, I made good friends..

Anything to make them proud of me.

Anything to make them not forget about me.

I think the most prominent memory of that time was when me and my mother went to go get equipment for the new baby's room.

I had done _research_, research that my mom hadn't done. I knew all that we needed to get, how much everything would cost.

I even picked out a colors of paint for his room, one that I knew that the baby would like, because I read that babies did well with bright colors.

A soft orange for his room, with a pretty blue for the ceiling.

But my mom calling me her best helper, praising me with every decision for the room I made, telling me how I was going to be the best big brother, it somehow made it slightly worth it, even though I despised that baby already, and it wasn't even born yet.

About eight months later, my father's secretary came to get me from school, telling me that my mom was in the hospital, in labor.

My stomach was in knots, in worry for my mother and in hate that the bane of my existence was finally going to come into this world.

It was a good three hours later when my father came out, looking exhausted, but happy. He picked me up, (something he hadn't done in a long time) and carried me to my mother's hospital room, where she sat, looking very disheveled and tired, holding a very small, plump baby.

It was gross, I remember thinking.

"It's a boy." My mother told me quietly as my father set me beside her. I nodded, still watching the new baby. My father sat beside my mother on the other side and placed a gentle hand on my new brother's head.

"His name will be Michelangelo."

I rolled my eyes. Once again he picked a weird name. Although I've grown fond of mine after so long.

For the next three months, my mother continued to stay home and take care of the baby. Since my brother's room was next to mine, I was often woken up by his crying. Since he was also born a little prematurely, he needed a lot of attention in order to stay healthy. I was my mom's helper throughout it all too, doing the shopping and cleaning up after the baby, and making her food, and bottles for the baby. I never touched him though. I didn't want to.

One night, I snapped awake to my brother crying. I sighed, waiting for my mother to get up and tend to him. He cried for five minutes straight, but my mom didn't show up. Finally I got frustrated and got up myself, stomping over to my _brother's _room and entering. He stopped crying when he saw me, and looked up at me tearfully with his big blue eyes.

"Shush." I told him. "It's three in the morning, I want to sleep."

He sniffled. I sighed.

Slowly I reached in, and gently picked him up, keeping everything I learned about holding a baby in mind as I cradled him in my small arms. He wasn't that heavy, since he was still pretty tiny, but I still had to sit down quickly so I wouldn't drop him.

As we sat together, he began to giggle and squirm, his hands reaching up to pat my face, smiling big.

My heart began to soften.

This wasn't a monster, it was just a baby. He didn't have any clue what he was doing, he was just trying to live.

My mother entered after that, looking exhausted. "Oh, do you have him Leo?" She asked, surprised. I nodded, and began to rock.

"Go back to sleep mom." I told her, grinning tiredly. She smiled at me thankfully, gave me a kiss on the forehead and quickly turned around and did so.

When she left, I looked back down at him. He made grabby hands at me and I lowered my face, letting him grab onto my cheeks and giggle. I smiled, and couldn't help chuckling as well.

"Hey Mikey, my name is Leo."

After that, it apparently became my job to take care of my brother. I fed him, rocked him, changed him, played with him, put him to bed...and my mom returned to her job, confident her kid was in good hands, good seven year old hands.

My father was of course, still working.

I was playing a video game one day, Mikey in my lap watching intently before he suddenly turned and looked up at him, beaming at me toothily. "'Eo!"

I froze, dropping my controller. "What was that Mikey? What did you say?" I asked, excited.

"'Eo, 'Eo!" He giggled, starting to clap his hands.

His first words, and they were my _name._ I placed him off my lap, laughing happily. I turned, as if I was going to run and get my mother, when I realized, she wasn't home.

I froze. My mother wasn't here to witness her kid saying his first words.

In fact, weren't a kid's first words supposed to be mom?

Mikey was still giggling behind me, and I turned and looked at him.

Their adopted son, who was watching and taking care of their biological son, was his first word.

"'Eo?" He asked, looking up at me in confusion.

They were never home, I was basically raising their kid.

And I was raising myself.

They didn't want kids, they wanted symbols. As if having kids would make them feel better about themselves, they weren't prepared to handle the work of having children.

I plopped down again, and hugged my little brother tightly.

"Don't worry Mikey." I told him, tears running down my face.

"'Eo?" My name from him just started making me cry even more.

"W-We'll take care of each other, I-I'll never leave you, like our parents did. Never ever." I swore to him. He reached up and patted my cheeks, almost wiping away my tears.

"Eo!"

About a week later, my parents came home, and told us that we were moving.

I was devastated, but I didn't have much of a choice.

Mikey was talking a lot by then too, saying little things like book and table, and pizza.

He wouldn't say dad or mom.

I quickly realized that whenever both of our parents were home at the same time, it meant big news, that news usually being that we were moving.

Mikey and I grew even closer as the years went by, and he relied on me as much as I relied on him.

He was still affectionate with my mom and dad whenever they were home, but if he had a nightmare, even if my mom was home, he would come to me.

It was almost as if he thought of them as occasional guests, not people to get enamored with.

Despite my mom's attempts (as little as they were), that didn't change.

When I was thirteen, my dad went on a business trip to Japan. We were in Florida at the time, and me and Mikey loved the beaches there, so we barely noticed him being gone since we played around them so much. We must have been a real sight, a thirteen year old and a six year old all alone on a beach.

My mom was home most of the time while my dad was gone and Mikey grew a little more used to her. He was going to start school soon, and I was working hard to make sure he went to a good elementary school.

But then, my dad came home. A girl behind him.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, this is Karai. She's your new older sister." He introduced. She had black hair, and a very hard expression, she was taller than me too, but I guess that's to be expected since she looked about seventeen.

My mom had a big smile on her face, she must have known about her. Karai was kind, and polite, and I tried to be back. She had this... disgusted almost, look in her eyes when she looked at me and Mikey though, but I know how that feels, being introduced to a house with two other kids? She must think this is a competition or something. She'd realize how alone we were after a few weeks.

But...that didn't happen.

She went to work, with my dad.

It was then I realized, I had been _replaced_.

We had both been replaced. I was no longer going to be his heir (not that I really wanted to in the first place), and another person would steal attention away from Mikey. Mikey was a good little talker though, and got a lot of practice comforting me as I cried that night.

A few weeks later, school was finally about to start. I was excited to get out of that house. Karai and I, when she did get home, didn't get along very well, and she was very unhelpful with Mikey.

I had gotten Mikey into a school that was almost next door with my middle school, so if he needed help, I would be right there, and I'd be able to walk him home.

The day before school started, my dad came home and told us we were moving.

I was so angry, I actually yelled at him. He looked very surprised, but he yelled right back.

Our argument didn't end until I was in tears, and I was sent to my room.

Hah, like he could pretend he could punish me, when he was never even home!

I went to my room anyway.

Karai had this smirk on her face the entire time.

We moved to Wisconsin, and my _father_ put my little brother in a school miles away from mine.

In order to pick him up, I had to sprint there in order to get there in time, because they wouldn't let kids wait in front of the school, so he'd have to walk home by himself, which was way too scary a thought to let happen.

He was a trooper through all of this though, always wearing a big smile on his face and working hard to cheer me up.

It was hard to be upset when I had an adorable little brother to take care of.

A few years of moving went by, and I turned sixteen.

We were moving to New York, and my father promised me that we would stay there for a long time, that I could finish high school there.

I didn't want to believe him, but he also told me that when I got my license he would get me a car. This would make transporting Mikey around a lot easier, so I just accepted it and packed up our gear like a good boy.

Even though I should know better, I can't help but hope that things will be different here.


	2. Chapter 2

**I wanted to hurry and get the next chapter out to give you guys a better idea of what the story's gonna be like. **

**I also made a mistake in the last chapter. In order for some things to work, Leo actually needs to be Sixteen. I apologize.**

**ALSO, PLEASE IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY GIVE ME A COMMENT or something. I'd just really like to see what people are thinking, and get some feedback or concerns that I should keep in mind.**

**Thanks!**

**Chapter Two**

When Leonardo woke up, it was to his annoying alarm on his phone. Groaning quietly, he reached over from his splayed position on the bed and turned it off, bitterly realizing that this alarm was very effective and there would be no more sleeping in now.

Standing, he ran a hand through his black hair and sighed, his brown eyes blinking tiredly as he casually looked over what to wear. Deciding to make an honest effort since it was his first day at a new school and his first day of being a sophomore, he got something suitable to wear and retreated to the bathroom.

Still yawning when he was finished, he left his room and trotted down the hall, stopping at the door next to his. "Mikey!" He called out firmly. "C'mon, time to get up! We're not playing this game today."

A muffled groan answered him and a thump, followed by a tired "I'm up bro..."

The tall black haired boy chuckled in amusement and continued down the stairs and into the kitchen. Last night he had mapped out a whole big plan for making something really great for Mikey's breakfast, but now he was just too tired, so he pulled out the eggs and a pan and set forth making scrambled eggs.

A few minutes later a scraggily, tiny blonde with large blue eyes stumbled down the stairs, yawning obnoxiously.

"Mornin' bro!" Mikey chirped, trotting over to the bar and scrambling up onto one of the seats, staring at Leo expectantly.

"Good morning Mikey." Leo chuckled, pausing to pat Michelangelo on the head before continuing his quest of making breakfast.

Mikey smiled and grabbed the TV remote, turning to watch the TV that was set up at the end of their bar.

"Are you ready for your first day of third grade?" Leo asked the ten year old from the stove.

The blonde sighed dramatically and rested his face in one of his hands. "I dunno, what if people don't like me?" He asked.

Leo gave him a blank stare. "Mikey, you're the social butterfly of this family, of course people will like you."

"But what if New York doesn't like butterflies Leo!" Mikey argued, throwing his arms in the air. "What if I get thrown out for being too cool!"

Leo laughed, knowing now that Mikey was just being dramatic. "Then you'll just come to school with me. What do you think, ten year old sophomore in high school?"

Mikey looked appalled. "That sounds awful!"

The elder laughed and placed a plate in front of him. "Eat your breakfast."

* * *

After a lovely breakfast, they set to work getting ready, both getting their books and papers and pens, and putting them in their bags (a simple messenger for Leo, and a transformers backpack for Mikey) and putting on their shoes.

"Alright, let's go to yours first, of course." Leo chuckled, only to stumble as he walked out of the house only for Mikey to scramble up his back and onto his shoulder.

"Away noble steed!" He cried, pointing forward dramatically.

"You're lucky you're so friggin' tiny…" Leo grumbled, taking a firmer grip of Mikey's ankles and carrying on anyway. Mikey just hit him on the top of the head for the small comment.

They got a little lost, but otherwise got to the school easily, Leo forcibly removing a suddenly shy Mikey from his shoulders.

"What's wrong? We've done this so many times, I figured you'd be used to this already." Leo asked him quietly, kneeling down next to him.

Mikey held onto his shirt and shook his head. "I don't know…"

_'Maybe it's hormones.'_ Leo chuckled to himself, standing up and holding onto Mikey's hand and started to lead him in.

"C'mon buddy, it's gonna be okay."

After signing in Mikey, and signing his name on a sheet designating him as Mikey's official picker upper from school (Leonardo was surprised, I guess New York is serious about their child safety, or they've had a lot of kids just taken from the grounds by strangers), Leo said good bye and ushered him to his class.

Luckily as Mikey realized how few kids had their guardians with them, the blonde grew more confident and encouraged Leo to go…after a big hug.

Leonardo had to jog to his school, since it took a little longer than he thought to drop Mikey off. And also he was sort of lost.

As he was trotting through the crowded streets he wasn't quite used to, he glanced up at the sky and was surprised when he saw some dark shapes dart across the roof tops.

Surprised, the boy stopped and took a closer look, but nothing was there.

A little perturbed, but otherwise dismissing it as a figment of his imagination, he continued on.

The school was pretty plain looking, but that seemed to be a common factor with New York.

Leo easily made his way through the halls, trying to find his classes, and was a little put off by how many…tough people there were. He wasn't racist or anything like that, but it just made him all the more scared of letting Mikey wander the streets.

In his thoughts, he didn't see the boy in front of him and grunted as he ran into him, landing on the floor and spreading the other boy's papers and books all around.

"I am so sorry!" Leo immediately cried, starting to help gather the items.

"It's okay, it's okay!" The other boy laughed good naturedly, adjusting his glasses before picking up a book and grinning at Leo.

Leo helped gather up his books, but didn't give them back right away. "Here, I'll help you!"

The other boy looked surprised, but pleased. "Wow, thanks!"

As they walked, the boy shifted so one of his hands was partially free and offered it to Leo. "I'm Donatello, by the by."

Leo grinned and shook the hand, releasing the hand quickly in order to catch the books. "I'm Leonardo, but you can just call me Leo."

Donatello grinned. "And you can just call me Don." Leo glanced at him, the other boy was tall, almost as tall as him, and lanky, but he could tell it was all muscle by how defined they were. His brown eyes were masked by some subtle purple glasses and he had an angular jaw. Leo grinned and looked away when Donatello glanced at him.

"Sorry I ran into you." Leo began, trying to start a conversation.

"Hey, no worries!" Donnie chirped, easy going. "I shouldn't be walking around with so much shit anyway, but I lost my bag earlier."

Leonardo laughed. "So, what year are you?"

"Freshman, but probably the smartest freshman you'll ever see." Don bragged teasingly.

"Oh, and why's that?" Leo laughed.

"Oh, I'm a prodigy, I've won every single science conventions in New York, and I've even won some nationally too."

Leo was actually pretty impressed. "Wow, that's pretty cool. I'm jealous!"

Don grinned and stopped by a door, indicating for Leo to enter first before following and placing the books on a desk. "Nah, don't be. It's a tough life."

Leonardo just laughed. "And oh so humble too!"

Don grinned and patted him on the shoulder. "Well, try to make sure you pay more attention next time! You're lucky you ran into me, the nice nerd, instead of some jerky jocks."

Oh man, his jokes were as bad as his little brother's, but Leo couldn't help but laugh. "Did you come up with that yourself or did your mom help you?" He teased.

Don rolled his eyes and shoved him. "You better get to your class, the five minute bell is in…" A ring, "…now!"

"Oh shit!"

* * *

Lunch came quickly, much to Leo relief. Breakfast wasn't that filling for him so he was looking forward to getting some grub.

As he was walking to the line, he spotted Donnie a bit ahead in the line and decided it wouldn't hurt to say hi.

Trotting up, he lifted his hand in greeting when Don spotted him, but a boy behind Don stepped in front of the lanky brunette. He was tall, a few inches taller then himself and muscle bound, much bigger then Leo, with red streaks in his hair and a hard expression on his face.

"Yo! No cuttin'!" The boy yelled, glaring at Leo.

Leo leaned back. "I wasn't, I was just going to say hi!" He frowned.

"Likely story!" The boy yelled, jabbing him in the chest with a finger. "You rich boys think you can just waltz everywhere and take whatever ya want with no problems!"

Leo's hackles raised, and he barely saw Donnie move toward them, trying to placate the other boy. "At least I'm not a hothead who jumps to conclusions!"

"What did ya call me?" The boy growled, stepping closer.

"A. Hot. Head." Leo reiterated. "Or are you dumb too?"

With a cry of rage, the boy socked Leo right in the face. The black haired boy reeled back in surprise, but if there was one think Leo was, it wasn't someone who took shit from anyone.

He shot forward and punched the other boy right back.

"Raph, Leo, stop!" Don cried. The red head looked shocked at getting punched back, but recovered quickly and tackled Leo, starting an epic wrestling match that gathered a crowd.

"ENOUGH!"

The two paused, covered in bruises and glanced up to see a teacher standing there, glaring down at them.

"OFFICE. NOW."

* * *

"Mr. Saki, I'm letting you off with a warning since you didn't start it, and since you are new here." The principle said easily to Leo who was slumped against a chair with an ice pack to his cheek. "But you shouldn't have hit him back, you should have gotten a teacher."

Leo rolled his eyes and stayed silent.

"Now, I tried to call your father but he didn't answer, and neither did your mother."

The black haired boy sighed and pulled out a speech he's used way to many times. "Yes, my father's busy and only accepts important calls, and my mother's phone is turned off most of the time and is routed by a secretary who deletes calls they don't know. There's a note from them both explaining it." He deadpanned.

The principle sighed and took off her glasses. "Yes, I saw that, I just can't believe it."

Leo just stared at her expectantly.

"You may leave, detention after school." Leo froze and stood up.

"I can't after school, I have to pick up my little brother!" He tried to compromise. "Couldn't we do it during lunch tomorrow?"

"Mr. Saki-" But Leo caught her off.

"Please! We just moved here and he doesn't know the way, I promise I'll do as many lunch detentions you want but I just can't do them after school!" He was starting to sound a little desperate, images of his little brother waiting for him expectantly only to show up hours later, wet and in the rain and looking like a kicked puppy and _why did you leave me alone for so lo-._

"Why can't your mother pick him up?" The principle asked, but he could tell she was weakening against his argument.

"Because. She's. Too. Busy!" Leo told her through gritted teeth.

"Quiet down immediately Mr. Saki." God, he wished she'd stop calling him that. He sat down, staring at her worriedly. "You may serve your detention at lunch." He breathed out, about to thank her when she held up a hand. "However if you get into a fight again I will make you stay after school, regardless of your brother." He grimaced. "You're dismissed."

Leo quickly stood and bowed at her, causing her to chuckle. Hey, he was Japanese, it was ingrained.

As he stepped out of the office, he was greeted with a worried Donatello. "Oh man Leo, I'm so sorry!"

Leo flapped a wrist. "It's alright, I probably shouldn't have provoked him…who was that?"

The brunette rolled his eyes. "My twin, Raphael."

"Oh…" Leo chuckled awkwardly, rubbing the back of his head after setting down his ice pack.

"Hey." A gruff voice called. Leo looked over to see Raphael leaning against the wall of the office, obviously trying to look casual despite the bruises all over his face. Raphael looked him over some, before nodding. "You're alright."

Leo smirked at him. "What, did I pass a test or something?"

Raph dropped his crossed arms and sauntered over, poking him in the shoulder. "Easy wise guy, I'm still not scared of you or nothin'."

Leo chuckled and brushed away the finger. "…Do I really look rich?" He asked, remembering what Raph called him and looked down at himself.

"You look well put together, a little rare around here. I mean, look at my brother." Donnie said teasingly, indicating to Raph's cut up and shredding jacket and jeans and his obviously well used tank top.

"Ya just need to not try so hard is all." Raph said dismissively. "Wanna come hang after school? We can show you around downtown."

Leo smiled slightly. "Wish I could, but I gotta pick up my little brother from school."

Don jumped in. "You can bring him with! Raph loves kids." Raphael nudged him with a growl.

Leonardo looked skeptical. "Are you sure? He's…rowdy."

Raphael apparently decided to take that as a challenge. "Pff, I doubt it's nothing we couldn't handle, right Don?"

"Right!" Don chirped. "We'll even go with you to pick him up."

Leo grinned. Wow, new record for friends.

And all it took was a punch in the face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for your kind words!**

**Dear MusicGeek764, I especially appreciate your detailed thoughts! Yes, I'm ****basing these characters off 2003, **** and those are so good theories, I guess you'll hafta see hm? **

**And yes, for now this will seem like a high school AU, but don't worry, as things progress you'll find that'll change rather quickly *WINK***

**Chapter Three**

"So, where are you from?" Don asked casually as they walked down the street after school, Raph on the other side of Leo who was walking just a little uncomfortably in the middle.

"Pff, where am I not from?" Leo chuckled. "I've moved around so much I don't even remember half the places I've been."

"You're kind a Japanesey though." Raph commented, flicking a toothpick out of his mouth and giving him a side glance. "Or is it Chinese?"

Leo nudged him. "Yes, I was originally from Japan before I was adopted."

There was suddenly an awkward air. Leo laughed and waved a hand. "I'm cool with it, don't worry."

The atmosphere reverted back to normal and Raph smirked. "Heh, so are we."

Leo gave him a teasing look. "Adopted, or Japanese?"

Don laughed. "Japanese."

Skeptical look in Raph's direction.

"What?! I am!" The red head defended. "I just worked out a lot…and dyed my hair!"

Donnie laughed and nudged Leo in the side, and the black haired boy was starting to wonder why he felt so comfortable around these two. "Don't worry, I can vouch for him."

"I can't really blame you, both my parents are Japanese yet they gave birth to the most American kid you'll ever see." Leo laughed.

"What the kid's name again?" Raph asked gruffly, trying not to look too interested. Leo grinned internally, Don was right.

"Michelangelo, but I only call him that when he's in trouble. He usually goes by Mikey."

"Well aren't we an interesting quartet huh?" Donnie said, tapping his chin. "What a…strange coincidence, all four of us being named by renaissance artists."

Leo nodded. "It really is, I've always wondered why my Japanese parents named us these."

The two shrugged and they carried on the rest of the way to Mikey's school in enjoyable small talk.

When they reached there, Leo was greeted to an almost empty courtyard, and he could see his little blond brother sitting on the stairs. He felt a little pang of worry that he was all alone and looked a little down.

"That's him over there, MIkey!" He called. The blond head immediately perked and he shot up from the steps and ran over to them.

"Leo! I-" He froze when he saw the other two guys next to his older brother and toed the ground a little, grinning shyly, but still friendly. "Um, hi!"

Leo walked over and ruffled the top of Mikey's head, causing him to protest and slap at his hands. "Mike this is Donnie and Raph." He introduced, pointing to each of them.

Donnie immediately knelt down and offered Mikey a hand to shake. "Well, nice to meet you Mikey."

Michelangelo immediately liked this guy and shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you too!"

Mikey looked up at the one called Raph and tilted his head. Raph blinked down at him.

The blond suddenly got a mischievous smirk and before Leo could stop him… "You look like a wannabe gangster!"

Dead silence for a second before Raph twitched. "Whyyy youuu…"

Don rested a comforting hand on Raph's shoulder and tried to keep from giggling. "Now Raph, he's just a kid…"

Raph huffed and twirled around. "Let's just go." He stomped off, muttering things that sounded suspiciously like "it must run in the family."

Mikey giggled and tugged on the chuckling Leo's pants. "I like him." He then took off after Raph and began to hound him to let him ride on his shoulders. Leo and Don looked at each other before rolling their eyes and following.

Mikey did end up getting on Raph's shoulder and was pleased to be taller than Leo, and could also get a lovely view from the top of the tall boy's shoulders.

"Man, what do you feed this kid Leo? He's as light as a feather." Raph commented, trying to hide any concern.

Leo shrugged. "An easier question would be what _don't _I feed him!"

"I'm not small!" Mikey cut him off before he could start down that path.

"Sure you aren't…squirt." Raph teased, which rewarded him a slap on the top of his head. "Ow! Ya little brat, I should drop you."

"You do and I'm pushing you into the road." Leo warned. Don sighed.

"So you guys said you were all over the place right?" Don turned to Mikey. "What was your favorite?" He asked with a smile.

"Oh oh, I really really liked Florida!" Mikey chirped, turning slightly to look down at him, his blue eyes sparkling. "Beaches are great and the surfers were super cool!"

"It took me forever to make him stop talking like one." Leo said dryly. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him and Leo reached up and poked him in the side, causing his little brother and laugh and grip onto Raph's hair, earning him a grunt of disapproval.

"Where did ya come from before New York?" Raph asked.

"Wyoming." They both answered. "It was super boring!" Mikey complained, kicking his legs a little.

"Agreed." Leo chuckled.

"Now, how about for our first stop we grab some pizza?" Don suggested. Leo grimaced, bracing himself for-

"PIZZA!" Mikey cheered loudly, throwing his hands up and causing Raph to curse and grab a firmer hold of his ankles to keep him from falling backwards.

Don winced and winked at Leo. "I'll take that as a yes."

"So you say your parents are all over the globe," Don began, still chewing on his piece of Pizza. "What do they do?"

Leo sighed. Here we go, this will pretty much make or break their friendships. "Ah, my uh, dad's the head of Saki Industries…and my mom's this famous news reporter journalist hybrid."

The boys both froze at that. "Your dad's…Oroku Saki?"

Mikey, oblivious at the sudden tension kept munching his pizza. Leo nodded hesitantly.

The twins looked at each other before relaxing. "Okay, that's cool." Leo sighed subtly.

"What about you, what do your parents do?" Leo asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Our mom died soon after we were born." Raph commented, turning away and taking a bite of his pizza.

Leo's eyes softened. "I'm so sorry…"

Don sighed. "We've…gotten used to it. It's okay. Our dad is a dojo and martial arts master."

Leo's eyes widened. He's always had an interest in the Martial arts, Ninjutsu, all of that. His father was always too busy to teach him all he knew though. "That's really cool! So you guys must be pretty good too huh?"

Raph puffed his chest out. "Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Mikey jumped in. "I wanna learn!"

"Nah squirt, you're too tiny." Raph teased.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

As they argued, Leo and Don looked at each other and snickered. "I am interested though. How much does your dad charge for lessons?" Leo asked.

Donnie shrugged. "It kind a depends. You'd hafta talk to him. Wanna come meet him this weekend?"

The black haired boy smiled slightly. "I would, but I don't know what I'd do with Mikey."

Don laughed and flapped a wrist. "No worries, me and Raph will watch him."

Raph stopped. "Don and Raph will do what now? Now Donnie, don't you think you should consult your _older _brother before you go making irrational decisions?"

"Older brother?! By three minutes maybe!" Don huffed.

"Consult? Irrational? Those are some pretty big words Raph, you okay?" Leo teased, causing Mikey to laugh.

"You be quiet. And yes, three minutes older than _you_!" Raph argued back.

Don rolled his eyes and looked at Leo again. "Don't worry, we can."

"Yay!" Mikey cheered, before holding out his plate. "More Pizza please!"

After a few hours of wandering around, Leo decided it was time for them to go home. Mikey was practically dozing off on Raph's shoulders, and Raph didn't look much better actually.

"Alright, I think it's time for us to head home, right buddy?" Leo smiled, reaching up to lift Mikey up and off Raph's shoulders.

Raph sighed and rolled his shoulders a bit. "Yeah, we should be too. Dad'd get on our case if we missed curfew again."

Mikey just curled up in Leo's arms and yawned.

"Thanks for showing us around you guys." Leo smiled, looking grateful.

"Hey, no worries!" Don grinned. "See ya tomorrow?"

"Yup!" Leo waved as they turned and began to walk away, Raph throwing a wave good bye over his shoulder.

When the two finally got home, it was to an empty house. They weren't surprised though, the cleaning lady would have gone home a long time ago.

Leo carried Mikey upstairs and changed him out of his clothes and into some Pajamas, Mikey being extremely unhelpful.

"Alright buddy, ready for some sleep?" Leo asked, tucking Mikey in.

Mikey responded with a yawn. "G'night bro…"

Leo smiled serenely and gave him a quick peck on the top of his head. "G'night Mikey."

When the twins arrived home, it was to their father reading on the couch. "Welcome back my sons." He greeted, not looking up from his book.

"Hey dad." Don smiled, plopping down next to him.

"Yo." Raph grunted, wandering into the kitchen for a drink.

"We met Oroku Saki's kids like you told us to." Don said casually.

The older man set down his book and gave them his full attention. "And how were they?"

Raph walked out and plopped on a recliner. "Definitely not what were expecting."

"I walked into him, and he actually apologized, helped me with my books and walked me to class and everything!" Don told him.

"But he's definitely not trained or nothing. He packs a punch," Raph said, pointing to his face. "But he doesn't have any refinement or anything."

"Yes, I got that call earlier." Their dad gave the red head a blank stare, who grinned back sheepishly. "But that's very curious."

"We also found out that he's actually adopted." Don said. Their dad's eyes widened before they narrowed in thought.

"Very…interesting. What of the youngest?"

"He's cute." Raph grunted sarcastically.

"He's really tiny." Don also said. "He's not adopted, but it's obvious that Leo does most of the work with Mikey."

"They sound like good kids, a miracle considering who their father is." Their dad chuckled.

"Leonardo actually looked pretty bashful when he told us who his father and mother was." Don smiled.

"Do ya know how hard it was to act surprised?" Raph grumbled.

"I got him to come see you this weekend, so you can see for yourself dad." Don finished. Their father smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Donatello." He glanced at the clock. "Ah, we have just enough time to sneak in some evening training. Come along now." He stood and started for their built in dojo.

The twins groaned in unison but got up after him. "Hai Master Splinter…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you guys so much for all your kind words!**

**I absolutely loved going through and reading your comments and theories.**

**Some were pretty close, **

**but really, you guys have nooooooooo idea what I'm planning. 8) **

**As always, please tell me what you're thinking! I read and savor each comment, even if the email wakes me up in the middle of the night 3**

**Chapter Four**

Leonardo snapped awake to the sound of coughing from the room next to him. Groaning, he caught a glance of the clock telling him it was four in the morning before he stood and slipped on a pair of pajama pants and sluggishly walked the few steps over to his little brother's room.

As he suspected, there was Mikey, sitting up in his bed and coughing, looking completely miserable. Since he was born a little prematurely, Mikey had a few problems with his immune system and seemed to catch everything under the sun sometimes. When Leo entered Mikey looked up at him with a kicked puppy expression.

"Hey buddy, not feeling too good?" Leo asked quietly, still not completely awake. '_Well, that explains why he was acting so weird yesterday…'_ His little bro always got al ittle clingy before he got sick, and he kicked himself for not seeing the signs.

Mikey shook his head and rubbed his throat with a grimace. Leo plopped down next to him and placed a gentle hand on Mikey's forehead and frowned in concern. "Looks like you have a fever. C'mon, let's take a bath okay?"

Mikey nodded and let himself be picked up and carried over to the bathroom. Leo quickly turned on the water to a lukewarm temperature and undressed his little bro, plopping him quickly into the bath. As he rubbed a cloth over, trying to cool Mikey down he tried to distract him a little. "You never did tell me how your first day went yesterday."

Mike grinned tiredly. "It was good! I met this kid, Casey. Some guys were kind a harassing me for some reason and Casey came over and tried to make them go away all dramatically, but then those kids started harassing him so I had to save him instead." He laughed.

Leo chuckled, running more water over his head. "And then I met another kid, he's like, in the fifth grade but he's really big! He said his name is LH, but he wouldn't tell me what it stood for! He was really nice though, I like him."

Leo nodded. "Well I'm glad you made friends on your first day. How was the schoolwork?"

Mikey shrugged, starting to look a little bright eyed and Leo grinned internally, he definitely knew how to distract his brother. "Super easy. Probably cuz you gave me so much tutoring this summer!" He pouted.

"But doesn't it feel good?" Leonardo grinned cheekily.

Mikey sighed and rolled his eyes, starting to look sick again. "Yeah…"

"Alright, let's see if we can sleep a bit more okay? No school for you today…" Leonardo suddenly realized a dilemma. Who would watch Mikey while he was at school? Groaning internally, he dried and dressed Mikey and took him back to his room, letting Mikey curl up against his side and go back to sleep.

Leo stayed up for the rest of the morning until about seven thirty, mulling over what to do. In the end he finally decided to bite the bullet and call his mother.

Pulling out his cell phone, he called his mother's emergency number. He had to call it a few times before he finally got an answer.

"Yes?" Came the deadpan voice of his mother secretary.

"Uh, hi Gloria. This is Leonardo, can I talk to my mom?" He asked, walking out of his room and closing the door, leaning against it.

There was a pause before he heard the shifting of hands and then, "Hello sweetheart!"

Leo couldn't help but smile. "Hey mom, listen, Mikey's sick an-"

"Sick? Is he alright?!" Teng Shin asked with a concern gasp.

"Yes, it's just a sore throat and a fever I think. But he's too sick to go to school today an-"

"I'm so sorry sweetie, but I'm on a plane to New Jersey right now." His mom answered, sounding remorseful.

"What? Oh…okay mom…" Leonardo answered, mentally cursing.

"Why don't you try your father?" She suggested innocently.

Leo withheld a bark of bitter laughter. "He'd be too_ busy_."

"It's worth a try. Now I have to go sweetie, give Mikey my love!" And with that, she hung up.

Cursing out loud this time, he stared at his phone for a few minutes before reluctantly dialing his father's personal number.

"What do you want?"

Leo frowned. "Hello to you too Karai…" _He has her answering his phone now? Jeez…_ "Look, I need to talk to dad real quick."

"What for?" Karai asked, sounding completely uninterested.

"Look, Mikey is sick and I have school an-" He was once again interrupted '_God if I'm interrupted one more time I'm going to snap". _

"Please, father is much too busy for such trivial matters." Karai replied.

Leonardo bristled. "If family is a trivial matter then my dad is a bigger asshole than I thought!"

"Do not talk about your father that way!" Karai yelled at him.

"Just. Give me. To him." Leo ground out. She sniffed and there was a silence and the muffled sounds of the phone being passed.

"Yes, Leonardo?" Came his father's deep baritone. Leonardo could almost feel himself shrink. God his father was intimidating.

"Uh, hey dad… I'm really sorry to bug you," _No I'm not_. "But Mikey is sick, and I really need to go to school today."

"Son, I'm sorry, but I really am too busy to come home today. You could bring him to my office, but I still wouldn't be able to tend to him." Oroku Saki answered, only sounding mildly sorry.

Leonardo grit his teeth. "C-Could…Karai come watch him?"

"I am afraid I am in need of her all day today. Sorry son, but you'll just have to stay home from school today."

"But dad-"

"I am sorry son, it's just the way it is. I must go now, good bye."

"…Bye." Leo returned weakly, just in time for the phone to hang up.

God he was angry. His own family didn't even want to try! How hard would it be for his mother to tell her stupid boss that she had a family emergency, or for his dad to take _one _day off to care for his sick, _biological_ son? And don't even get him started on Karai.

"Leo…?" Came the sleepy voice from his room and he took a deep breath and walked back in.

"Hey kiddo, how are you feeling?" He asked, rubbing Mikey's sweaty head.

"Bleh…" Mikey responded, curling further under the blue blankets.

"That good huh?" Leo chuckled. "I'm gonna make another phone call, hang tight for a second."

"Well I'm not going anywhere…" Mikey responded quietly, but none the less cheekily.

Leo rolled his eyes and gave him a weak flick on the shoulder before walking back out of the room and dialing Donatello's number.

The phone answered with a yawn. "Hello?"

Leo sighed. "Hey Donnie."

"Leo? What's up?" Donatello asked, sounding curious.

"Look Don…do you think you could get me my homework today? Mikey is sick and I can't leave him home alone…"

"Well sure, I could try, but don't you have that lunch detention with Raph today?" Don asked innocently.

Leonardo froze before he cursed. "Dammit! I completely forgot about that! Ugh, what am I going to do!" he gripped his forehead. "I don't have anyone to watch Mikey…."

"What about your parents Leo?" Don asked quietly.

"I tried. They're all too freaking busy to take care of him." Leo snarled.

A pause. "My dad could probably watch him." Don suggested.

"What? Oh Don, I couldn't ask your dad to do that…"

"You couldn't, but I can! Hold on a sec."

"Don, wait-" But he was already away from the phone. Leo frowned, he was really really sick of being interrupted all the time.

About a minute later, a chipper Don picked the phone back up. "My dad said he'd love to take care of him for you."

Leo looked shocked. "What? A-are you sure, is he sure?"

"Yup, c'mon, just bring him by and we'll all go to school together okay?" Don smiled.

"Are you sure? Mikey can be a handful, I don't want your dad to go out of his way."

"Leo. Listen. He had to take care of a baby, sick _Raph_. I think he can handle Mikey." He laughed.

Leo sighed. "Thank you Donnie, you're a real lifesaver."

"Pretty much. See you soon!" Don said, and Leo could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"See ya."

Leo turned off his phone, already feeling a lot better. Strangers that he had met yesterday already had more compassion for Mikey than his own family.

"C'mon Mikey, I found someone to watch you today." Leo said, walking back in.

"Y-you're not staying with me…?" His little brother asked, looking a little sad.

"I'm sorry buddy, but I can't miss school today." Leo told him sympathetically. "Don and Raph's dad is gonna take real good care of you though."

Mikey immediately perked. "The Karate Master? Yes!" His exclamation was interrupted by a sudden coughing fit.

Leo chuckled and rubbed his back, already planning on what to bring.

About a half hour later, Leo was shakily making his way with Mikey on his back, trying to find his friend's house. It wasn't actually that hard, it was a pretty big house with Japanese elements surrounding the outside of the door, and he was proud of actually being able to read some of the signs in kanji.

Carefully shifting so the bag of items he was carrying didn't fall out of his hands, he knocked on the door.

Raph was the one who opened the door, wearing a pair of dark jeans and no shirt.

"Whoa Raph, definitely not what I wanted to see this early in the morning." Leo laughed.

"Yeah yeah chucklehead, just get in here." Raph rolled his eyes, turning and leaving down a hallway.

Before Leo could begin to feel awkward, Don came over and smiled at him. "We made Mike a place in the living room."

Following his purple shirted friend, Leo smiled when he saw the big, almost nest like area of blankets and pillows that they had created.

As Leo was tucking in the sleeping Mikey, a short, but obviously in good shape older man came in, his cane clacking against the wood floors.

"Mister Hamato!" Leo greeted, standing and bowing a little. "Thank you so much for this, I really appreciate it."

The man chuckled and held up a hand. "Master Splinter will do just fine, and please do not worry, I would be honored to care for your young one."

"Um, I brought some stuff, his comic books, games, in case he wakes up and is bored." Leo said, placing the bag next to the couch.

Master Splinter nodded and smiled. "Thank you Leonardo. Please do not worry, I will take good care of him."

"C'mon you guys, we'll be late." Raph grunted, thankfully fully clothed and a messenger bag over his shoulder.

"Alright." Leo answered, kneeling down to give Mikey another kiss on the forehead, before shouldering his bag and following after the twins. "Thank you again Master Splinter."

The older man chuckled and waved them off. "Do not worry, it really is no problem."

Leonardo smiled, trying to put how much relief and gratitude he had into his expression and exited the house.

"Wanna see our short cut to school Leo?" Raph asked, grinning mischievously.

Don rolled his eyes. "Now Raph-"

"Uh, sure." Leo answered, sure he was about to regret it.

Raph led them down into an alley and pointed to a ladder. "Roof tops!"

Leo froze.

"C'mon Raph, we're like, professionals, we shouldn't make Leo do this." Don tried to argue. He was once again ignored.

"Nah, c'mon. Unless you're chicken?" Raph grinned, already starting up the ladder. Don gave Leo a sympathetic look before sighing resigning and also hopping up the ladder.

_"Heights, why does it have to be heights..?"_ Leo thought angrily, staring up at the two.

"C'mon slow poke!" Raph called down tauntingly.

Taking a deep breath, Leo grabbed onto the ladder and started to climb, staring resolutely up and trying to keep himself from looking down.

When he got to the top of the roof, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"The jumps aren't too bad, we'll be there in no time." Raph grinned, slapping Leo encouragingly on the shoulder before sprinting away.

Don gave him a look before following, and Leo was greeted with the sight of the two doing a rather impressive flip over the gap between the buildings.

Leo followed more slowly, and did the wrong thing of taking a peek down.

"Oh god…" He muttered.

"C'mon Leo, hurry up!" Raph encouraged. "You're not afraiiid are you?" He grinned teasingly.

"Yes okay! I am afraid!" Leo yelled back. "I'm afraid of heights okay?!"

Awkward silence. Donnie hit Raph on the shoulder.

"Well if we dilly dally anymore we'll be late!" Raph argued, leaping back over the gap and giving Leo a look.

Leo didn't like that look.

"What are yo-RAPH PUT ME DOWN!" More easily than Leo would have liked, Raph proceeded to bend down and throw Leo over his shoulder and jumped back over the gap, laughing hysterically as he kept sprinting. Leo gripped onto the back of Raph's shirt and tried not to throw up.

After a good five minutes of jumping and being forced to look down the whole time, they finally reached the end and a ladder.

"There, was that so bad?" Raph asked as he easily flipped Leo back onto his feet. Leo responded with a punch in the shoulder. "Hey, ouch!" Raph complained, rubbing at the spot.

"_Never. Do that. Again_." Leo hissed, much like a cat who had been wronged and proceeded to climb down the ladder spitefully, as spitefully as one can going down a ladder.

The twins looked at each other, before Donnie began to laugh.

"Shut up!" His twin and Leo both yelled.

The sting of embarrassment had worn off for Leo by the time his lunch detention rolled around, and was now replaced with worry for his little brother. Usually when he was sick, he had no problems calling in sick and staying home with him too, but high school was different, and now he felt really guilty for leaving him with a stranger.

He was distracted by Raph entering the room and plopping down next to him. "Yo, you still mad at me?" Raph asked, smirking at him.

Leo sighed. "Nah, but seriously, don't do that again."

Raph flapped a wrist. "I won't I won't, don't get your panty's in a knot."

Leo hit him in the shoulder again.

"Boys, this is detention, no talking!" The teacher snapped at them, before going back to her back.

The boys looked at each other, before rolling their eyes.

Mikey woke up with a loud yawn, stretching dramatically before flopping down, smacking his lips. He then realized, he had no idea where he was.

He was about to panic, when he remembered this morning, and that Leo had said he was gonna be babysat by Martial Arts Master Raph and Don father man.

The sick blond cheered and looked around, feeling pleased that he was curled up in a nest like place right in front of a TV.

"Ah, you are awake I see." Came a voice to the side.

Mikey looked over, and was kind a disappointed to see an old man in place of the huge martial arts master he had created in his head.

But Leo taught him manners, and he smiled and nodded. "Yes sir." He croaked out.

The man smiled at him fondly. "You may call me Master Splinter."

"Okay!" Mikey answered, before deciding that he wouldn't survive without asking… "So are you realllly a martial arts master?"

Splinter grinned and suddenly executed an impressive front flip, twirling in the air and while midair, grabbing the TV remote, and landed in front of the awe struck Mikey, holding out the device. "I suppose so."

Mikey laughed and took it, looking up at him happily. "That was so cool! Can you teach me that?"

Splinter sat next to him. "When you are a little older perhaps."

Mikey pouted, but was undeterred. "When? When?"

Splinter chuckled. "Let us make a deal, I will teach you martial arts as soon as you turn thirteen. How does that sound?"

Three years, not too bad. "Super deal!" He threw out his hand. "My dad always shook people's hands when he makes a deal." He said, nodding firmly.

Splinter laughed and took his hand, shaking it. "Does he now? That is good manners. Is he where you learned all your good manners?"

Mikey laughed. "Nah, Leo taught everything to me!"

Splinter tried to look blank. "Is that so?"

"Yup! Big bro does everything, he cooks, cleans, takes me to school, buys me stuff…" Mikey sighed and looked down at his lap. "Mom and Dad come home sometimes, but it really doesn't feel the same yanno?"

Splinter nodded. "I suppose when you get used to someone, others coming in to try and gain your affection is a little strange."

Mikey nodded and lifted a finger. "Exactly! And then Karai came along, and it was even more weird!"

"Who is Karai?" Splinter asked, trying not to sound too curious.

"She's like, older than Leo and dad found her in Japan or something. She goes everywhere with him." He sighed. "She's mean."

"What makes you say that?"

"She always fights with Leo and says mean things to him, and she doesn't even say anything to me, only like, _glares _at me." Mikey explained, curling up around his blankets.

"That is very mean." Splinter agreed with a small smile.

"Yeah!"

"Do you wish your mother and father were home more?" Splinter asked quietly.

Mikey thought about it for a second. "No…not really! Me and Leo, we got each other's backs and we take care of each other! I don't really want anyone else…mom tries to take care of me, but she doesn't really know what she's doing." He explained mindlessly.

Splinter was growing more and more concerned. He was a large family man, and he made sure his children knew every step of the way that he was there for them. For one as young as Leo, he did not like seeing that weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

"But still…it would be nice if there was someone Leo could look up to, you know?" Mikey said, looking up at him and blinking his blue eyes, smiling sweetly. "He's always so busy and stressed…"

Splinter smiled and patted Mikey on the head. "Perhaps he will, one day."

Mikey grinned widely at the pat and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Now then, your throat sounds much better, how about some lunch?" Splinter asked, standing.

"Woo hoo! I'm starving!"

**This story is going to be so long . **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahhh, thank you all for your kind words! You guys make me want to continue and write a chapter everyday**

**So these updates are alllll because of you. **

**You cooties 3**

**Chapter Five**

Leo's last class was gym, and he was sort of looking forward to it, mostly because he had it with Donatello.

He had gotten dressed and was waiting out in the gym when a similarly dress Donnie came trotting over to him.

"Hey Leo. How was detention?" Don asked with a laugh, plopping down next to him.

Leo shrugged. "It was boring. Me and Raph tried to entertain ourselves but the teacher was relentless."

"That's Mrs. Jones for you." Donnie laughed. "She's the reason people try not to get detentions."

Leo laughed. "I've never gotten a detention before today."

"Wow, even _I've_ gotten a detention before. Don't tell Raph that, he'll start calling you goody two shoes or something like that." Don smirked.

The coach finally came in and informed them that they were going to play Dodge ball. For some reason, a lot of them groaned and looked over at Donnie, who grinned innocently.

Leo gave him a look, and was suddenly afraid.

Luckily, he and Don were on the same team. And it gave him a great view of Donnie kicking everybody's butts. Even the big jocks that were on the other team were no match for Donnie's precise throwing and epic dodging abilities.

Don landed next to him at one point and Leo couldn't help but laugh and ask. "So Martial arts teaches you how to master Dodge ball?"

Don grinned and pushed Leo out of the way of a ball. "It's alll about how you use it bro."

By the time gym was over, Leo was pretty out of breath, while Donnie looked as fresh as a daisy.

"I just don't get you Don." Leo said, laughing softly.

"Leo, when you've gone through your whole life being trained by a martial arts master, this is just a little work out." Donnie laughed.

"You and Raph are pretty amazing." Leo commented as they wandered to the locker rooms.

"Like I said, trained for years. And we do a lot of gymnastics out in the city and stuff, it's just a really good way to get control of your body, and it's fun." Don said, winking at him. "If my dad's gonna teach you martial arts, you're probably gonna hafta get over your fear of heights."

Leo sighed. "I don't know how I will though. When I was younger and we lived in California, there was this hill. It wasn't like, a steep cliff, but it kind a overhung ya know?"

Donnie nodded, his brain processing his story seriously. "And you fell off of it?"

Leo nodded and sighed. "Me and Mikey were taking a walk, I was ten and he was like, three, so he was a little wobbly still. I wasn't really paying attention and I didn't noticed that we had gotten a little too close to the edge. Mikey lost his balance, so I grabbed him and kind a tossed him away from the edge, but in the process I lost my balance and fell. I remember hearing Mikey scream and then nothing. I was unconscious for a few hours, and Mikey had come down and was crying over me. I'm just glad he didn't wander away or anything."

Don looked shocked. "Where were your parents? Or, anyone! Why was a ten year old home all alone?"

Leo shrugged, taking his PE shirt off and replacing it. "They were working, and we had a cleaning lady but it's not like she would come looking for us. After I woke up I was able to get me and Mikey back and call an ambulance. I only had a concussion and a hurt ankle and wrist, but it still scarred me of high places to this day."

Donatello was silent for a second. "So I guess it's not an irrational fear of heights at least, just a rational one."

Leo laughed. "Sure, let's go with that."

"I'm just glad what happened wasn't terribly serious." Donnie commented, waiting for Leo to close his locker before they started heading out.

"Me too. You have no idea how many nightmares I had after that of leaving Mikey all alone. Mikey stuck by me like glue for awhile too. It was pretty scary for both of us." Leo said, sticking his hands in his pocket.

"What was scary?" A gruff voice asked from behind them.

The two glanced over their shoulders and grinned. "Nothing Raph." Don told him, giving him a look that said he'd tell him later.

Raph shrugged, his hands stuffed in his pockets and started walking between them, nudging Leo a little dramatically and was rewarded with a shove back. "Whateva, let's head back. I'm so sick of this place already."

After the walk back, that did not consist of them jumping rooftops, they were greeted with a happy and less sick looking Mikey running up to them.

"Leo!" Mikey chirped. Leo grinned and scooped him up, holding him over his head, causing Mikey to squeal in displeasure.

"Hey buddy, how you feeling?" Leo asked, smiling softly. The twins looked at each other and grinned.

"Much better! Master Splinter gave me gross tea but it was a good gross." Mikey told him professional.

"He was a very good patient." The Japanese man told him, walking into the room with a small smile.

Leo set him down and Mikey immediately ran over to Raph, tugging on his pants. "Shoulders!" Mikey told him.

Raph groaned and made a show of reluctantly reaching down and placing him up on his shoulders. "I think you only like me for me height." Raph grumbled with a small smirk.

"Yup!" Mikey chirped, nudging him. "Quick to the living room!"

Raph sighed and wandered off, his twin following them.

Leonardo smiled at Master Splinter. "Thank you so much for watching him today. He was good, right?"

"He was very good." Splinter nodded. "Now, my son said you were going to come visit me this Saturday, I hope you are still planning on it?"

Leonardo smiled shyly and nodded. "If that's alright."

Splinter smiled and patted Leo's shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

After a few more pleasantries Leo and Mikey packed up and started to head home.

"See ya tomorrow guys." Leo said, waving good bye with one hand, the other being held by Mikey as he waved frantically as well.

"See ya Leo." Don smiled.

"Buh bye." Raph said, mostly at Mikey though who beamed at him happily.

"Thank you again Master Splinter." Leo said, bowing at him.

Master Splinter chuckled and bowed back. "I will see you Saturday."

The walk home was uneventful, except that Mikey felt well enough to walk back on his own and made sure the world knew about it.

When they arrived home though, Mikey was completely tired out so Leo fed him a quick sandwich and sent him to bed.

Leo had curled up on the couch to start on his homework when something surprising happened. The front door opened.

Closing his book and peeking out curiously, he immediately slumped when he saw who it was.

"Karai." Leo deadpanned, trying to turn back to his work.

"Leonardo." She answered, looking around casually.

"What are you doing here?" He grumbled, flipping a page.

"I've just come to grab some things for father." The Japanese girl answered walking into the kitchen.

"What, you're his delivery girl now?" Leo asked sarcastically.

Karai glared at him from the kitchen and grabbed a bag. "At least I am something to him."

Ouch, that hurt a little. Leo glared. "At least I'm not his ass kisser."

Karai hissed at him and stomped up stairs. "Be more quiet, Mikey is sleeping." He scolded her.

"Does it look like I care?" She called back, rummaging through his father's room before coming back down.

"Thank you for gracing us with your presence Karai." Leo said as she was leaving, obviously sarcastic.

"As you should." Karai answered before slamming the door.

Leo growled and gripped his pencil. What a bitch.

"Leo?"

"Go back to sleep Mikey."

The week passed easily, and there was no more trouble with Mikey's sicknesses and he went to school happily and came home talking animatedly about his friends Casey and LH. Leo was glad, Mikey didn't get a chance to meet a lot of people because of their constant moving. He prayed his father kept his promise.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Leo was walking back to his friend's house, an excited Mikey bouncing beside him.

"Raph said that he and Don would take me to play Mini golf!" Mikey told him.

"When did he say that?" Leo chuckled.

"On Tuesday. It's how he got me off his shoulders." Mikey informed him. "I like him, he's funny."

"I'm glad you approve." Leo smiled, patting Mikey's head teasingly.

When they arrived, Mikey immediately ran in and called for Raph. "Raphhh, Raphhhhhh!"

"What?! What ya little squirt?" Raph answered, stepping out of his room and glaring at him.

Mikey grinned and grabbed his legs. "Hi!"

"Hi, you chucklehead…" He sighed. Donnie stepped out and patted Mikey on the head.

"Hey buddy."

"Hi Donnie!" Mikey beamed. "Can we go now? Can we can we?"

"Hold on Mikey, let me give you some money first." Leo said, pulling out his wallet.

Donnie waved his hand. "Nah, it's on us."

Leo froze, surprised. "What? Are you sure?"

"Completely sure, rich boy." Raph grunted, poking him in the shoulder. "We're not some poor, lower class family ya know."

Leo rolled his eyes and whacked him on the arm with his wallet. "Whatever. Thanks."

"No problem." Raph said with a small grin.

"Let's goooo!" Mikey complained, tugging on Donnie's pants this time. Don laughed and scooped Mikey up like a football (causing Mikey to squeal and complain) and grabbed his wallet.

"Dad's in the dojo, just head back there." Don said, pointing to the sliding paper doors at the end of the hallway. "Make sure you take your shoes off first!" He instructed over his shoulder as he and Raph and the captive Mikey headed out the door.

"Alright. Have fun you guys!" He called, grinning as Mikey yelled bye to him and Leo could hear him start to complain to be on Raph's shoulder's instead when the door closed.

Leo sighed and turned towards the dojo. For some reason he felt a little apprehensive. What if Master Splinter didn't think he could be taught?

One thing's for sure, he had already been rejected by one father…he didn't want to be rejected by another.

**Um don't kill me for ending it here. I think the conversation will do much better next chapter. There will be a lot of Leo and Splinter bonding. **

**My favorite thing in TMNT is the Raph and Mikey stuff, if it isn't obvious. **

**And ALSO. He's not thinking of Splinter as HIS father, but as a father in general. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Once again, I can barely control my squeals of happiness at your guy's reviews!**

**Thank you so much for your continued interest in the story!**

**This story just flows out of me like a river.**

**Chapter Six**

Mikey skipped ahead of the two older kids happily, chattering excitedly about their adventure and being a general nuisance.

Donnie chuckled while Raph just groaned and finally grabbed the back of Mikey's hoodie and pulled him back. "It's like ya never went to play mini golf or somethin." He grumbled.

Mikey tilted his head back and grinned at him, causing Raph to roll his eyes and lift him up onto his shoulders. "_Man I'm startin' to read his facial expressions now…"_ He grumbled.

"That's cuz I haven't!" Mikey chirped, grabbing onto Raph's hair for balance. "Me and Leo never had time to go do that kind a stuff."

Donnie frowned, doing stuff like this shouldn't be set purely on one kids older brother, his parents should be doing this kind of stuff too. Maybe he should start recording some of this down…

"Well I guess there's always a first for everything…" Raph commented, glancing at Donnie. His twin had told him the reason for Leo's fear of height, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, it also worried him a little. It isn't normal for a parent to be so totally out of it that they wouldn't even realize their kid's missing, or hurt.

Mikey grinned and kicked his legs. "Yeah! Thank you guys for taking me by the way!" He giggled. He guessed he probably should say that eventually or Leo would give him the _look._

"No worries Mike." Don grinned as they walked up to the entrance of a decent looking mini golf place. "We're here!"

* * *

Leo took a deep breath and slipped off his shoes, contemplating knocking on the paper screen but that was kind of silly…

"Come in Leonardo." Master Splinter's voice called through the door. Leo grinned in embarrassment and slowly opened the door, slipping in.

Master Splinter sat on his knees on a pad in the middle of the actually really pretty dojo, and he gestured with a small smile to the pad in front of him. Leo hurried over and got into the same position, looking at Master Splinter just a little nervously.

Master Splinter studied him for a moment. There was so much potential, his body was a force that needed to be harnessed, and despite his late start Master Splinter was sure that this boy could become a real master of Ninjutsu someday. The older man just couldn't understand why Oroku Saki didn't realize this. Maybe because he wasn't a heartless man like his father. He shook his head to clear his thought and gave the now fidgeting Leonardo a soft look.

"Sit still." He instructed, and Leo immediately snapped his back and stopped. "But relax." A slump. Master Splinter muffled his chuckles, a good listener too.

Leonardo was close to pouting. Why won't he just tell him if he will-

"I will teach you the ancient arts of Ninjutsu." Master Splinter finally said, nodding firmly. "You have much potential, but you lack refinement."

Leonardo beamed. "Really?"

"Yes." Master Splinter said, standing. "However, there is one thing we must work on before we can begin."

Leonardo looked concern, standing as well. "Uh..what's that?"

"Your fear of heights." Master Splinter said with some amusement.

Leonardo shifted, looking embarrassed. "Oh…Donnie told you about that?"

"Yes. Many of the techniques you will learn require complete peace of mind, that means no fears must be plaguing you."

"And also you got to do stuff in high places right?" Leonardo interrupted with a grin.

Master Splinter chuckled. "Correct. Come along." He instructed, heading out of the room with Leonardo in tow.

He opened a door, showing up a staircase that took them up to the rooftops of their house. Leonardo could feel his heart starting to beat faster, and his hands started to shake and sweat. Master Splinter noticed, and placed a comforting hand on the small of Leo's back.

"Now, tell me why you are scared of heights." He instructed.

Leo was silent for a moment. "…Well, when I was ten-"

"No Leonardo, do not tell me how, tell me why." Master Splinter said.

Leo frowned and thought for a moment. "I'm scared of falling…of leaving my little brother all alone."

Master Splinter nodded. "Then you must learn not to fall." He walked up to the edge and crooked a finger in Leo's direction.

Leo froze. "I-I can't!"

Master Splinter waited. He didn't try to force him, and when Leo realized that, he felt a little like he was not being pressured and started to relax again. The older man noticed and crooked a finger again, and Leo took a few steps over before he had to freeze again.

This continued for a few minutes, before Leo made it to the edge.

"Very good Leonardo." Master Splinter praised. "Now, stand with your toes over the edge."

Leo felt like he was going to throw up.

"I am right here Leonardo, I will not let you fall." Splinter told him quietly.

The black haired boy took a deep breath before following his instructions. "Oh god…."

"Shhh, relax." Splinter instructed, placing a comforting hand on his back once more. "See? You are not falling. You are keeping yourself up. And you're the one who brought yourself here. You are in complete control."

_"Complete…control…"_ Leo thought, taking in a deep breath before letting it out.

"Very good." Splinter once again praised.

"I guess this isn't so bad…" Leo said, glancing down. That was a mistake however, because he suddenly realized how far up he was. He felt himself wobble, his fear causing him to lose control.

"Master Splinter!" He cried, panicked. The man grabbed his shirt and pulled him back, quickly leading him away from the edge and by the door.

"There there…" He comforted. "You will not become unafraid all at once, that was a very good start Leonardo."

Leo nodded, almost feeling like crying. "You see, you only lost control once you became afraid. If you do not fear, you will not fall."

Leo smiled. "Y-you're right…can we go back down now?" He pleaded.

"Yes, too much pushing is not healthy." Master Splinter said, leading him down. "Come, let us relax with some tea."

* * *

For the next few hours Leonardo and Master Splinter chatted, planning their schedules for training and generally just getting to know each other.

Leonardo felt relief, for some reason. It has been so long since he had talked to an adult like this, and he enjoyed it. Because of his relationship with his parents, he often didn't trust adults, usually expecting them to lie to him and talk down to him because he was still technically a kid. But Master Splinter did not do that, he treated him kindly and with respect, and Leo felt at ease, like he could trust this man more than he could his own parents.

So he sat and enjoyed not having to do any of his responsibilities, instead drinking tea that had been made for him.

"My sons and your brother should be back any minutes now." Master Splinter said, placing his teacup down. "Tomorrow I will instruct you on the background of Ninjutsu, a go over positions for basic techniques, and if we have time I will do more with you on the roof. You will gain control of these fears."

Leonardo nodded obediently. "Yes Master Splinter."

Just as the older man predicted, the door suddenly flew open and Mikey ran through, shrieking.

"Leo! Save me!" He cried, flying into Leo's open arms.

"You brat, c'mere!" Raph yelled, running through the door next, with what looked to be chocolate ice cream dripping down his head. "You so did that on purpose!"

Mikey squealed and buried his face further into Leo, starting to giggle. "I didn't!"

"Well that's what you get for buying him ice cream and then letting him on your shoulders Raph." Don laughed, also walking in. "Hi dad, Leo, we're back!"

"Really? I did not notice." Master Splinter commented wirily, causing Leo to laugh.

Raph grumbled angrily and stomped towards the bathroom.

"It really was an accident!" Mike whined up at Leo, pouting.

"I'm sure." Leo chuckled, glancing at Don, who nodded.

"Raph's just a drama queen Mikey, don't worry."

"I AM NOT!" Raph called from the bathroom, causing the three other teens to laugh.

Leo stood and swung Mikey up onto his hip, looking at him intently. "Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! Donnie got a hole in one in allll of the courses, and then Raph got mad at him for winning and chased him around with a golf club!" Mikey told him, causing Donnie to laugh. "And Raph hit the ball into a pond once and we had to hold him back from jumping in and getting it!"

Leo laughed loudly. "Wow, sounds exciting."

"It was pretty entertaining." Donnie chuckled, coming over and rubbing the top of Mikey's head. "And then we got ice cream and we should have eaten it at a table."

Raph came out, grumbling. Mikey peeked over Leo's shoulder and gave him a puppy dog stare. "'M sowwy Raph."

Raph glared at him before he sighed. "Yeah yeah, it's fine." He suddenly grinned evilly. "You can never sit on my shoulders anymore though."

"WHAT?!" Mikey cried, squirming out of Leo's hold and grabbing onto Raph's pant leg. "Noooo I'm sorry!"

Raph just laughed. "Okay okay, I'm just joking." Mikey "phewed" dramatically.

Leo chuckled. "Alright, we should probably head back home."

Master Splinter stood and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Remember to do your exercises tonight, and I will see you tomorrow."

"Oh oh, we're coming back tomorrow?" Mikey interrupted.

"Yup, I'm gonna get karate lessons." Leo grinned, simplifying it.

"Awww, no fair!" Mikey complained.

"Remember our deal Michelangelo." Master Splinter said.

Mikey pouted and walked over, holding onto Leo's pant leg. "I know! I remember."

Leo laughed again. "Don't worry, I will Master Splinter." He bowed. "Thank you."

* * *

About two weeks went by, and Leonardo was feeling proud of his progress. He could now stand on the roof without shaking, and look down without feeling gut wrenching panic. He was doing well with the basics too, and he practiced his katas religiously, even with Mikey trying to distract him at home.

They had just finished up training, and Mikey and him were invited to stay the night, since it was a Saturday. Leo was currently sitting up on the roof, his legs hanging off and staring up at the night sky. He missed being able to see the stars like he could in some of the other places he'd been, but the skyline was pretty enough without it.

"Yo." A voice called from behind him.

Leo looked behind him and smiled when he saw Raph. He and the twins had gotten close over these last few weeks, and he was glad that they seemed to be getting close to his little brother as well. It was nice having friends who didn't resent his little responsibility.

"Yo." The black haired boy responded back, watching as Raph came and settling beside him, resting an arm on his knee while the other swung over the edge.

"You alright?" Raph answered gruffly.

"Yeah, I just needed a little quiet is all." Leonardo smiled.

Raph was silent for a minute, before he nudged Leo gently. "Listen Leo, you and the kid are practically family now. If you guys need anythin', you know you can come to us yeah?"

Leo stared at Raph in shock for a moment before he looked away and looked at his lap. "…You mean it?"

"Why would I saw that if I didn't mean it!" Raph grumbled at him, obviously embarrassed about being so sappy.

Leo smiled and placed a hand on Raph's shoulder. "Well, I do now."

Raph smirked at him.

* * *

"Breath Leonardo, feel the energy flowing down through your finger tips. You must have complete balance, and control." Splinter instructed as he walked Leo through some basic katas.

Leonardo's eyes were almost closed in concentration as he placed his arms in legs in the positions his master had so carefully taught him, and he refused to be distracted.

"Very good. Now, finish." At the instruction, Leo turned and bowed, before he relaxed completely and breathed out.

"You are making excellent progress Leonardo." Master Splinter smiled, placing a hand on Leo's arm.

Leonardo beamed tiredly. "Thank you sensei!"

"Now, take a five minute break and get some water. We are doing something a little different today." Master Splinter told him.

Leonardo walked over to his water bottle and took a few gulps of it. Martial arts was probably the hardest, but most rewarding exercise he's ever done, and he loved every minute of it.

In the middle of his break, Donatello wandered in, dressed in a loose pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. Leo looked confused.

Don winked at him and went over to talk to his father.

When his break was up, Leo went to the middle of the mat and kneeled, waiting for instruction.

"Today you will put what you've learned so far to the test, and spar with Donatello." Splinter told him. Donnie grinned and waved at him.

"Are you kidding? He'll kick my butt sensei." Leonardo said, looking apprehensive.

"Yes he probably will," Master Splinter nodded, causing Don to laugh. "But you must learn. Learning from one's mistakes is very important. You will be purely defensive, you must not let his hits touch you."

Leo stood and stared at Donnie. "Don't' worry Leo, I'm gonna go easy on your for your first time." Don told him.

"Gee, thanks." Leo chuckled, before he focused his mind and braced himself. The teens bowed at each other before they got into position.

"Begin." Master Splinter instructed, standing back.

Don zipped forward and sent a punch to Leo's head, his leg coming up in a kick. Leo ducked and dodged the blow. He wished he could have back flipped away from that but he still wasn't that good at the gymnastics.

He held his forearms up and narrowed his eyes, blocking another swipe from Donnie and bracing his legs, actually throwing Don away in a counter.

"Very good!" Master Splinter praised from the sidelines.

After a few minutes, Donnie began to step up his game, his hits coming faster and he began to anticipate Leo's dodging. Finally Donnie was able to grab Leo's arm and yank him to the ground.

"Stop." Master Splinter commanded, stepping back onto the mat. Leo groaned slightly and sat up, staring up at his sensei. "Very good Leonardo. We must work on your predictability however. Donatello was able to figure out your pattern after the first minute."

Leo sighed and nodded. "To be fair sensei, I can figure out everyone's pattern after the first minute." Donnie said, laughing.

Master Splinter suddenly swiped Donnie's legs from under him, causing Donnie to shriek in surprise and crash to the ground. "Shush."

Leonardo laughed, grinning at the downed Donnie, who glared at him. "Well, he didn't predict that."

* * *

It was the beginning of October when Leo started to notice Mikey acting strange. He didn't want to eat as much, and he was starting to look more run down. Every time he asked however, Mikey just responded that his stomach was sort of hurting.

His little brother insisted he could still go to school, so Leo let him. He probably just caught a mild stomach bug, Leo assured himself.

It was a Friday when he realized how wrong that was. He didn't have training today, so he was working on homework in the living room while Mikey played in his room.

At around dinner time, he expected to hear Mikey's feet coming down the steps to inform him that was indeed dinner time, and was surprised when he heard nothing.

"Leo…" Came a pathetic cry from upstairs.

Alarmed, Leo placed his books down and took the stairs by two as he rushed to Mikey's room. The boy was laying on his bed, clutching his stomach and looking very much in pain.

"Mikey!" Leo cried, running over and kneeling beside him. "Mikey, what's' wrong? What hurts?" He touched his forehead, he was burning up!

"M-my stomach, i-it really hurts Leo!" Mikey told him, starting to tear up.

"Shh, shh, calm down. Stressing out will just make it worse." Leo told him, brushing back his hair. He began to gently poke Mikey's stomach, testing where it hurt worse.

When he poked on the right, lower side of Mikey's stomach, his little brother let out a scream of pain.

_"Oh man…I think it's his appendix…"_ Leo thought.

"Don't move Mikey, and don't sit up. I'll be right back." Leo instructed, waiting until he saw Mikey nod before he ran to his phone and called an ambulance.

He was shaking when he returned to Mikey's side. "Don't worry Mikey, w-we'll get you fixed up."

"It hurts.." He cried again. Leo rubbed gently circles with his palm over Mikey's stomach, comforting him as best he could.

After about ten minutes he heard a knocking and he ran down to let the paramedics in, leading them up to Mikey's room.

The paramedics checked his vitals real quick as Leo stood by anxiously.

"I think you're right son." One of the EMs told him. He turned to his partner. "Go get the gurney, I don't want to risk jostling him too much."

"It's not too late is it?" Leo cried.

"What's too late?!" Mikey asked loudly, looking panicked.

"Easy there kid." The paramedic commented, pulling a syringe from his bag. "We just think your appendix is ready to come out." He turned to Leo. "This will just help with the pain and keep him calm on the ride to the hospital.

Leo nodded his consent and the EM carefully administered the drug just in time for his partner to come up with the wheel-less gurney. Leo carefully placed his little brother on the hammock like device and followed closely as they went down the stairs, staying close to Mikey's side as they went towards the parked ambulance.

"L-Leo, I'm scared!" Mikey whimpered, looking up at Leo pathetically.

"I know, but you got to be brave. I'm right here." Leo comforted, rubbing Mikey's hand as they drove to the hospital.

* * *

His little brother was immediately taken away as soon as they arrived, and Leo was left to sit anxiously in the waiting room all alone.

Leo had tried to call his mom and dad, but they didn't answer and the boy felt like crying.

Suddenly he realized, he had one other person he could call.

Dialing the number with shaky fingers, he brought to his ear and waited anxiously.

"Hello?" Came the gentle voice of his sensei and Leo let out a breath of relief.

"M-Master Splinter, I-I,"

"Leonardo?" Splinter asked, sounding alarmed. "What is the matter?"

"M-Mikey, he's in the hospital, I-I don't know what to do!"

"Which hospital?" He asked. Leo quickly told him. "I am coming Leonardo, do not worry." With that he hung up.

Leo stared at the phone and watched his hands shake more. Millions of worries swirled around his brain and he desperately tried to withhold his tears.

After about twenty minutes, Leo looked up to see Splinter walking over to him quickly, looking troubled. He kneeled down in front of Leo and placed a comforting hand on Leo's shaking hands. "What has happened Leonardo?"

"M-Mikey's appendix, they think…oh sensei, what if they're too late?! I should have taken him to a doctor when he started acting funny….oh god…" Leo pulled his hands from his sensei's grasp and buried his head in them.

"Leonardo, you did what you could. I am positive that everything will be alright." Master Splinter cooed, sitting next to him and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, bringing Leonardo's forehead to rest against the older man's shoulder.

"But what if it isn't Master? I can't…I don't want to think about it…" Leonardo cried, finally letting a few tears slip.

Master Splinter took Leo's chin and gave him a stern look. "You cannot jump to conclusions Leonardo. If his appendix had broken, you surely would have known. I believe you caught it right in time."

Leonardo sniffled and nodded. "I-I tried to call my parents, but they didn't answer!" He snarled angrily and buried his face into Master Splinter's shoulder again. "They couldn't take their time to answer their phone while their kid is in the hospital…"

Master Splinter grit his teeth and hugged Leonardo more firmly. "And the only one who gives a crap about us is someone who we met a few months ago…" Leonardo sobbed.

"Shh, you may have only met us a few months ago, Leonardo, but know that I care about you a great deal." Master Splinter said quietly, pulling him back and forcing Leo to look him in the eye. "And I will for as long as I can. I am glad you called me, I want to be here for you."

Leonardo sniffled and reaching up to wipe his tears only to be stopped by his sensei, who did it for him. "It is not right for someone as young as you to shoulder these burdens."

"I-I don't have a choice…" Leo murmured.

"Perhaps not, but know that you have me now to rely on." Master Splinter told him. Leonardo opened his mouth, but he was stopped. "Ah ah, no arguing. You are not making me do anything, all of this is purely because I wish to. Understand?"

Leonardo nodded. "Thank you Sensei…"

"You are welcome, Leonardo."

**Ah, Splinter and Leo are getting closer and it's adorable. Now off to work!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the rather late in the day update! Unfortunately I had work all day, and I will tomorrow as well. **

**Once again, all of you are amazing! Thank you for all your kind words! **

**I'm considering drawing what I think the turtles look like, is that interesting to anyone? **

**Also please forgive whatever mistakes I make in this chapter, I'm tired heh.**

**Chapter Seven**

Leonardo and Master Splinter sat quietly for the next hour, desperately waiting for news. While Master Splinter assured him that appendicitis is not usually harmful when treated quickly, Leo couldn't help but worry. It was his little brother in there somewhere under the knife, the mere thought almost making him get up and try to find him in a panic.

Finally, a doctor stepped out and walked over to them. Leo made to stand, but Master Splinter kept him sitting.

"You were with," The doctor looked at this clipboard, "Michelangelo correct?"

Leo nodded while Master Splinter confirmed, "Yes, how is he doing?"

"Luckily we did catch it in time, an ultra sound confirmed that it was indeed his appendix. We did the appendectomy, and beforehand gave some antibiotics in order to fight possible peritonitis that could occur after the surgery. However he's really showing no signs of that, and we think he's going to make a full recovery in about two to three weeks." The doctor explained.

Leo sighed deeply in relief and stood to shake the doctors hand. "Thank you so much Doctor…"

The doctor smiled at him sincerely and shook his hand firmly. "We're happy to help, now," He glanced at the clipboard again, "I just need a guardian's signature, and we just want to keep him overnight just in case, but he should be able to go home tomorrow. Keep him on bed rest, but he should be find to walk around. "

Before Leo could explain how he couldn't get a hold of his parents, Master Splinter stood and easily accepted the clipboard, signing his name.

Leo decided to go with it, if it was a problem they'd just fix it later. "Can we see him?"

"Yes, visiting hours are almost finished but his anesthetic is wearing off and he should be semi-coherent." The doctor told him, nodding his head in thanks at Splinter before pulling the clipboard back to himself.

"I'll call you tomorrow when he's ready to be picked up, if I could just get a number…?" Leonardo quickly jotted down his cell phone. "His room is A109, just down that hall."

"Thank you again Doctor." Master Splinter said, shaking his head.

"Think nothing of it." The doctor smiled. "Have a good rest of your night." And with that, he walked off to the counter.

Leonardo quickly made his way down the pointed out hallway and easily found Mikey's room, Master Splinter right behind him.

When he walked in, Mikey was strapped to some IV and a heart monitor, which beeped rhythmically and put Leo at ease.

"L-Leo…?" Came the groggy call from the still out of it blonde, but Leo wasn't quite sure if he really saw him and was just calling out instinctively.

"I'm here buddy." Leo cooed, sitting next to him and grabbing his hand, holding it up by his chin and kissing sweetly.

"Leo…I don't like hospitals…" He groaned, opening his cloudy blue eyes to look at his older brother.

"I know, but it's a necessary evil." Leo smiled, prompting a smile from his little brother. "And you'll only have appendicitis once."

Mikey giggled quietly, causing Leo to chuckle as well.

Master Splinter walked up and ran a gently hand through Mikey's sweaty hair. "How are you feeling little one?" He asked kindly.

"Bleh…" He answered. "Tired…do I have a cool scar now…?"

Leo chuckled. "If the stitches work out okay, you shouldn't after awhile."

Mikey turned his head into the pillow and sighed. "Ah man…"

"Sirs?" A voice came from the door. The two turned and saw a nurse, who smiled at them apologetically. "I'm afraid visiting hours are over."

Leo gripped Mikey's hand tighter. Master Splinter laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You will see him first thing in the morning."

Leo sighed and reached over, kissing the dozing Mikey on the forehead before standing and nodding.

"I will drive you to my house to stay for the night." Master Splinter told him. Leonardo just nodded, too tired to argue.

The nurse smiled at him. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of him okay?"

Leonardo smiled at him. "Thank you."

* * *

Leonardo leaned against the window of his sensei's car tiredly.

"Are you alright Leonardo?" Splinter asked, his eyes still on the road.

"Yeah I'm just a little tired." Leo answered. "Are you sure it's alright I stay over?"

"Yes, of course. In fact I think it beneficial for you to stay until Michelangelo is well." He told him. Leo looked surprised.

"What? Are you sure?" Leonardo smiled slightly, secretly glad.

"Yes, you will need extra help caring for him correct?"

"I guess so…especially if I have school. Luckily tomorrow is Saturday?" Leo chuckled.

Suddenly his phone rang and he pulled it from his back pocket, and felt his heart drop a little when he saw who it was.

"It's my dad…" Leo said, answering it, not noticing Splinter's hands tighten on the steering wheel.

"Hello?"

"Son, did you call me?" His father asked immediately.

"Yeah dad, Mikey's in the hospital….he had appendicitis." Leonardo explained.

"Oh dear…" His father said, sounding surprised. "What's the verdict?"

"He's gonna be okay, just needs rest."

"Ah, good." That's it? Leonardo's hand tightened on the phone in anger. "Did the doctors give you an estimate on how much it will cost?"

Leonardo's jaw dropped. "W-What…? No…they probably will tomorrow when I pick him up…"

"Ah, well just use the credit card that I gave you for emergencies and I'll handle it." Oroku Saki told him. Leonardo grit his teeth, but said he would.

"Have you heard from mom?" Leo asked.

"Yes I talked to her this morning, she is Maine this weekend. She's in a place with bad service however, but I'm sure she'll get back to you when she can." He told his adopted son.

Leonardo nodded, his hands starting to shake angrily.

"Is that all?" His father asked. "I'm afraid I must get to work. Give Michelangelo my best."

"Yeah…bye." Leonardo said, barely waiting to hear his father return it before he hung up the phone. He let out a loud sound of rage and pressed the heel of his palm into his eye in frustration.

"He sounded so bored! Like he wasn't even talking about his _son_!" Leo cried angrily. "Then he had the audacity to ask how much it will _cost?_" The black haired boy was so angry he felt like running to his father's office and punching him right in the face.

Master Splinter laid a comforting hand on Leo's shoulder, parking in their lot's parking lot. "That is not right Leonardo, you have the right to be angry. However, anger will not help."

Leo nodded and took a deep breath. "I should be…used to this anyway…"

"What of your mother?" Splinter asked quietly.

"In Maine." He grunted, opened the door and stepping out, slamming it loudly in his anger.

"Careful please." Splinter instructed, also getting out. "I don't want Raphael to have to fix it again." He chuckled.

Leo sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry."

Master Splinter patted his arm. "I am sorry, Leonardo." He wasn't talking about the car.

"Yeah…me too."

* * *

When the two entered the house, Donatello was there waiting for them in the living room.

"Leo!" Don trotted over and pulled Leo into a hug, which Leo gladly returned. "How's Mikey?"

Leo smiled at him tiredly, relief evident on his face. "He's gonna be okay."

Don let out a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness. Raph was worried and went out for a run. You should have seen him, it was cute."

Leonardo grinned. "I hope he's not gonna try and take my job."

The brunette laughed.

Suddenly they heard the door slam and Raph came in.

"Leo!" He cried out, slightly surprised. "How's uh, Mikey?" The red asked, obviously trying not to show how concerned he was.

"He's okay, he'll be better within a few weeks." Leo told him with a small grin.

Raph looked relieved, before he covered it up with his normal stern expression. "And how about you?"

Leonardo blinked in surprise before smiling a little wider. "I'm just tired…"

"Have you eaten?" Donnie asked, ever the little doctor. "It's important to eat after a stressful situation." He told him with a scolding tone.

Leonardo laughed quietly and shook his head. "I'm really not hungry Don…I honestly want to go sleep."

"Sleep is also important after a stressful situation." Master Splinter said with a small smile. "You know where your room is."

Leonardo beamed at him and headed towards it, accepting a comforting pat on the shoulder from Raph.

In actuality, Leo wasn't quite sure he'd be able to sleep that night, too worried about Mikey to rest his mind, but in this house, where he wasn't alone, he felt at peace.

His sleep was uninterrupted.

* * *

"Now, give him these antibiotics for a few days, just to help keep an infection at bay." A nurse told Leonardo. They had arrived as soon as the Doctor came, and Mikey looked much better, and very happy to see that Master Splinter, Don and Raph came with Leo to pick him up. He was currently curled up in Raph's arm, and Leo couldn't help but think he looked very small. "He should be fine to walk about, but keep him from doing anything strenuous."

Leonardo nodded and smiled. "I will! Thank you."

The nurse smiled. "No problem, he's a very sweet kid."

"Yeah, he is." Leonardo nodded, glancing over to see his two friends fussing over him while Mikey looked as happy as a clam for the attention. He chuckled.

Master Splinter came back with the paperwork and handed it to the nurse. She glanced over it before nodding. "Alright, you're all set. Call or come in if anything seems off."

"We will." Master Splinter nodded. "Thank you."

The nurse nodded at them one last time before going over to deal with another patient.

Leonardo walked over to the two and ran a hand through Mikey's hair. "We're gonna be staying with these guys for awhile, until you're back on your feet."

"Yes!" Mikey cheered.

"C'mon chuckehead, let's get you out of here." Raph grunted. "Hospitals give me the creeps."

"Me too!" Mikey immediately agreed.

They decided to stop by the Saki house before they headed back to Splinter's place to grab items.

When they pulled up, Leo looked confused. "Who's car is that…?" He asked himself, noticing the rather expensive looking car parked on the side of their road.

"Maybe it's a neighbors." Don suggested, stepping out of the car, holding Mikey this time.

Leo shrugged. "Maybe."

Master Splinter also got out to help haul their belongings to the car.

_"The door's unlocked…"_ Leo thought to himself when they reached the door. _"Well I probably forgot to lock it last night after everything…"_

When he opened the door, he reeled back in shock when he saw who was waiting for them in the living room.

"Dad?"

**I apologize once again for the short chapter, like I said I'm tired, and I'm not feeling that well.**

**It's more dramatic this way anyway 8) **

**I'll make tomorrow's longer. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Heh, uh, hey guys. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was just too exhausted by work!**

**But tomorrow you're getting a Christmas special so. **

**MERRY CHRISAMASU~**

**Oh also, was there a new episode of TMNT 2012 on Saturday? I'm confused about that. **

**Chapter Eight**

"Dad…?" Leonardo asked when they walked through the door. Master Splinter tensed next to him, but Leonardo was no better. Oroku Saki, dressed in an expensive looking suit and looking very out of place, stood from sitting on the couch as soon as the party came in.

"Leonardo, I wanted to check up on…" He paused when he saw who was behind his son and narrowed his eyes a little. "Well well, if it isn't Hamato Splinter."

Splinter bowed a little. "You look well Saki-san." His twins shifted uncomfortably behind him.

Oroku Saki turned his attention to Mikey, who was resting still in Donnie's arms. His eyes softened a little. "How are you doing, my boy?"

Mikey shrugged a little. "I'm okay…" He whispered. His dad always made him feel a little uncomfortable.

"And what are you all doing in my house?" The business man asked, glaring at them subtly.

Leonardo bristled at the unkind tone his father was using towards his friends. "We came to grab some stuff, they're gonna let me and Mikey stay at their place while Mike's healing."

Saki grimaced a little before he blanked his face again. "I'm sure they do not want to be bothered."

"It is no trouble, I promise." Master Splinter answered. Mikey curled a little further into Donnie's grip and stayed silent.

"Yes well, I think I would feel better if my sons stayed at home where I knew they were safe." Oroku Saki said, adjusting the collar of his suit.

"What? But dad, I can't stay home with Mikey for that long and he can't be left alone! Think of all the school I'll miss!" Leonardo argued, his gut starting to twist in worry.

Oroku Saki's voice lowered in a stern growl. "Then you can just stay home, you're a bright boy, you'll get caught up."

Leonardo floundered for a second before he stepped closer, his voice raising. "Dad I can't! I have a class that if I miss three classes it takes ten percent off of my final grade! And I can't catch up to two weeks or so of school! I'll get really behind!"

"Do _not _take that tone with me young man." Oroku Saki said firmly, his eyes narrowing in a glare.

Master Splinter stepped forward and placed a comforting hand on Leo's arm, the action causing Saki to bristle. "Saki-san, I believe your son is making a very good choice by choosing school. This kind of pressure is not good for one his age and I'd be more than happy to take care of Michelangelo."

Saki growled at him. "Hamato-san, I believe you should stay out of business that is not yours."

Master Splinter looked at him sternly. "And I believe this is indeed my business. Your sons need help and I am more than capable to give it. Unless of course, you will stay home and look after them? Or perhaps your wife?"

Leonardo cut them both off. "Dad you can't just, just come home after not being home for months and tell me what to do!"

"I most certainly can, because I am your father!" Oroku growled, stepping forward. "And I am ordering you to stay at home!"

"Why? Because you can't control us then? That's all you've ever cared about!" Leonardo yelled back.

Mikey whimpered and hid his face in Donnie's neck. The younger boy quickly turned around and stepped out of the house, cooing at Mikey softly.

Oroku Saki noticed that before he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Fine. Fine. I need to go back to work, do what you wish." He stepped towards the door and Raph side stepped gracefully out of his way.

"Saki-san." Master Splinter nodded in goodbye, which was returned before he disappeared into his car and drove away.

Leonardo grit his teeth angrily before attempting to calm down. "I'm…sorry about that."

"Yo, no worries." Raph said, clapping a hand on his shoulder. "Let's get your guy's stuff and get out of here huh? It's stuffy anyway."

Leonardo smiled.

478275

Even after they loaded up Splinter's car with their stuff, Leo still felt a little uneasy. Why did his dad act that way around Splinter? And they apparently knew each other. Leonardo had millions of questions, but he decided they should wait until they got back to their place and settled in.

Mikey was strangely silent during the car ride as well, and Leonardo sighed mentally. He always got that way when he saw father. He couldn't blame his little brother though, his father was intimidating on a good day, and he never got a chance to be around him very often so he wasn't used to it.

The blond cheered up when they arrived, and sat on Raph's shoulders as they moved bags into the house.

"We set up a mattress for you in the guest room." Donnie told Leo as they walked. "Sorry we're kind a low on room, and we figured Mikey would want the bed."

Leonardo laughed and plopped down on the mattress. "Oh it's fine. Just give me tons of blankets and I'll sleep like a baby."

Don laughed as Raph came on with Mikey still on his shoulders and dramatically fell over onto the bed, causing Mike to squeal in fear and cling to him. Raph laughed loudly before realizing that the other two were in the room and detached himself from Mikey and covered him with a blanket.

"But I'm not tired!" Mikey complained, struggling with Raph over the blankets. He froze suddenly and whimpered. "Ow…"

Leo stood immediately. "Yes but you still need rest," He said, walking over to him and rubbing his head. "Okay?"

Mikey pouted, more willing to obey now that his abdomen was starting to be sore and nodded, letting Leo tuck him in. The twins stood by the door and watched, smiling softly. They really were very cute.

Once Mikey had been successful calmed down enough to nap, Leo turned back around to see the twins staring at him. He felt heat rising on his cheeks and he rubs the back of his head.

"W-What?" Leo asked.

"Heh, nothin'." Raph answered, stepping out of the room. "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Don argued, stepping out as well with Leo on his trail.

"I'm a growin' boy ya know." Raph grumbled.

"Sure you are." Don laughed, tapping Raph's stomach teasingly. His twin swatted at him.

Leo chuckled and was going to follow them to the kitchen when he heard a call behind him.

"Leonardo." Master Splinter said quietly, crooking a finger at him to come into the dojo.

The black haired boy tilted his head and followed him, kneeling down in front of him as instructed.

"I know that you have some questions for me Leonardo." Splinter told him, smiling at him reassuringly. "I promise you may ask them."

Leonardo sighed before blurting out the first one that came to mind. "Do you and my dad know each other?"

Splinter nodded his head. "Yes, your father and I have much…history."

"What do you mean?" The black haired boy asked, trying to cover how curious he was.

Master Splinter took a deep breath. "Our families originated back in the days of ancient Japan, the Tokugawa period. We were merchants and artisans, and our families prospered and gained in wealth. As generations passed, the Sakis began to change. As they grew more successful, so did their greed. They began to see the Hamatos as rivals, instead of acquaintances. As the years went by, the families began to grow more hostile towards each other, and the Hamatos began practicing the ancient arts of ninjutsu, in order to protect themselves from the extremely competitive Sakis. In response, so did they. However, while the Hamatos used Ninjutsu for protection and defense, the Sakis began to use it to their advantage in the business world, if someone needed to disappear in order for the Sakis to be able to accomplish something, they did."

"There were many battles between the Hamatos and the Sakis. It is why I moved my sons here, to America. While the rivalry is less outside of Japan, the animosity is still there." Master Splinter finished.

Leonardo was silent through it all, trying to soak it in. "Wow…that sounds really complicated…"

Master Splinter chuckled. "I suppose it is a little, it's difficult to summarize decades of unrest."

"I have no interest in power or anything like that, I hope you know sensei…" Leo couldn't help but say, lowering his head.

"Of course I know. You are not like your father, and neither is Michelangelo." Master Splinter told him, placing a hand on Leonardo's head.

Leonardo peeked up at him. "But if you knew I was a Saki, how come you guys were so nice to me before?"

Master Splinter shook his head. "I have taught my children not to be prejudice towards the Sakis, it just causes more unrest. Everyone has a choice, no matter what."

Leonardo nodded, but looked a million miles away. Splinter tilted his head. "Is there still something bothering you?"

"Well I'm just thinking of Karai. Why did my father bring her in…?" He muttered.

"She might be a Saki by blood. There are many branches within both our families." Master Splinter theorized. "If there is one thing I can respect, is that the Sakis look after their own."

"Most of the time." Leonardo grumbled. Master Splinter placed a comforting hand on Leo's and smiled.

"And so do we."

9824895

The part of Master Splinter's dojo that Leonardo was always interested it was the weapon wall. Stacked on hangers and shelves and the wall were many weapons, all beautiful and well taken care of.

On a more separate display was a pair of _katana _that Leonardo was always drawn to. There was intricate metal work on the base, and the helm was covered in a lovely blue fabric with a simple hilt. He hoped one day his sensei would let him use them.

Leo was snapped out of his thoughts by the dojo doors opening and he looked over his shoulder to see Raph stepping in and taking of his shoes.

"Hey." Leo smiled. "How's Mikey?"

"Meh, Donnie's fussing over him. The little squirt total milks it." Raph grunted, wandering over to Leo's side and looking over the wall as well.

Leonardo chuckled. "That's my bro for ya." He said, turning to look back down at the swords again.

Raph followed his line of sight and chuckled. "Like the swords huh?"

"Yeah, I don't know I'm just kind a drawn to them I guess." Leo sighed. "Think Splinter will let me use them someday?"

Raph shrugged. "I tried to use them once upon a time, but dad wouldn't let me."

Leo blinked. "Why?"

"He worried that I'd throw myself in a fight to much, and he didn't want to me to learn to be offensive that much. So he taught me to use these guys." Raph said, picking up a nearby _sai _and expertly twirling them in his hand. "They're a defensive weapon, used to disarm swordsman actually." He laughed.

Leo chuckled. "But what does it matter? I mean there's not gonna be a lot of people in New York using low tech like this." He gestured to the weapons wall.

Raph was silent for a second. "Leo, dad told you about our family history right?"

Leo nodded. Raph frowned and gripped the _sai _tightly. "There's always a chance that we could be attacked. The Sakis don't use high end technology, because it's too obvious. We need ta be able to fight hand to hand like this."

"But nothing like that would happen right?" Leo pushed, suddenly a little worried.

"Leo, in the lives we lead, we never know."

Leonardo frowned and looked away. There was a bit of an awkward silence before Leo decided to break it and change the subject. "What does Don use?"

Raph chuckled. "He uses a _Bō_ _staff_. Apparently since it's technically like, the base of all other weapons he can do almost everything with it. If it's strong enough it's pretty good up against swords too, if you're smart enough."

"And Don is definitely smart enough." Leonardo laughed. "Hm, what do you think Mikey would use…?"

They glanced over the wall before in the corner they saw a pair of _nunchakus_ hanging on the wall. They looked at each other. "Definitely nunchucks." They laughed.

5792589

Meanwhile, Donnie and Mikey were sitting in the guest room watching Television. Don was leaning against the wall while Mikey was curled up in his lap, almost falling asleep.

Don was close to dozing off himself when he felt Mikey shift. "Hey Donnie…?" The little blonde asked quietly.

"Yup?" Don answered, shifting so Mikey could comfortably sit up.

"Why do you think my dad's never home..?" Mikey asked quietly.

Don tensed a little and wrapped his arms comfortingly around the boy. "Well, I'm sure he works very hard in order to provide for you guys…"

"But your dad works, and he's home all the time!" Mikey cried. "What if I did something wrong and he doesn't want to come home cuz of me?"

"Never Mikey, you're a very good boy. This is definitely not your fault." Donnie assured him, while his mind swirled around angrily. This was the opposite of the feelings your father was supposed to instill in you.

"But what if it is? Leo is suffering too ya know….he's always worrying about me and stuff, and he hasta do it all by himself! He thinks I don't notice, but I do! I'm very observant." Mikey told Donnie hastily.

"Well, he doesn't have to worry about a lot of that stuff now, cuz we're gonna help him." Donnie assured him, hugging him tightly.

Mikey sniffled and buried his head in Don's chest. "And I feel bad, because at the same time, I don't want dad to be home all the time…" Mikey looked up at him with watery blue eyes. "Is that bad?"

"Why do you think that is?" Donnie asked, grabbing a tissue and wiping away his tears.

Mikey sniffled and looked away, turning around to lean his back against Don's chest again. "I don't know, he's kind of scary, and Leo always seems to fight with him, and then he makes Leo upset." Mikey explained.

Donnie tried to think of what to say to that without calling Saki a total douchebag. "Well Mikey, I don't think that's good. Maybe it's good he's not home a lot."

"Yeah…" Mikey sighed. "I'm glad you guys are here though, we've never had friends like you guys before!"

Donnie grinned. "Well we are pretty cool!"

"Yeah! Even though you're a nerd." Mikey teased.

"Excuse me?!" Donnie cried in mock outrage, tickling him gently. "I can kick your butt all over the place buddy!"

Mikey shrieked and laughed, struggling to get away from him. "Noooo! Stopppp!" He complained.

Donnie continued for a few more seconds before he stopped, chuckling. "I hope you learned your lesson."

Mikey pouted and leaned against his chest again, crossing his arms. They watched the television for a bit longer before Mikey turned and cuddled into Donnie's chest again, obviously about to sleep some more. "Why couldn't Master Splinter be our dad…" He questioned sleepily.

Donnie stroked his head and let his head bump against the wall.

_"Yeah, why couldn't he…"_

**HAVE A GREAT CHRISTMAS EVE YYAAYYY**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Merrrrry Christmas! Thank you for all your kind words! **

**From your responses, my foreshadowing seems to have gone right over your heads and that makes me giggle. **

**In any case, here is the promised "Christmas Special". It's still part of the timeline going on right now but uh, it has christmas in it so**

**Chapter Nine**

Mikey healed quickly, and was soon up and about and running around like a normal ten year old after about a week. He still complained a little about being sore, but Donnie, who of course did all the research he could about appendicitis, said that it was completely normal.

Leo didn't hear back from his father, or his mother during that week.

On the Monday of their second week, Leo had gone home to pick up some schoolwork that he had forgotten to grab in the first place when he heard their front door open and close. Trotting down the steps, he was greeted with his mother holding shopping bags.

"Hi sweetie!" She chirped happily, bouncing forward to hug him tightly. He didn't hug back, but didn't struggle out of the hug. Teng Shin stepped back and gestured to her bag. "I brought you guys your Christmas Presents because I'm not going to be around during Christmas, they're sending me to Florida for some report show." Leo frowned, it wasn't even Halloween yet and she was planning that far in advance to _miss _Christmas. She waved a hand as if it wasn't a big deal. Leo clenched his fists.

"Mom, why didn't you return my call? It was an emergency." Leonardo asked as calmly as he could.

"Oh, I didn't get any call sweetie. What happened?" She asked, looking sincerely surprised that Leonardo couldn't decide if he was angry or not.

"Mikey was in the hospital, he had appendicitis." He told her, frowning unhappily.

She gasped, covering her mouth in shock. "Oh no! Oh dear, appendicitis sort of runs in my side of the family…"

"That's not the point mom, I needed you and you didn't answer!" Leo yelled before he forced himself to calm down and turned around.

"W-Where is he? Is he alright?" She asked, surprised by his outburst.

"We're staying at a friend's house, they're helping me take care of him since I have school." He told her, glancing over his shoulder at her before he suddenly sighed.

"Mom…we gotta talk…"

* * *

Mikey clung to Master Splinter's robe a little as he walked him to school. It was going to be his first time back, and since Leo had to run an errand Master Splinter offered to take him.

"What is wrong Michelangelo?" The Martial Arts Master finally asked, looking down at him.

Mikey pouted a little. "I'm scared about how much school work I missed!"

Splinter couldn't help but chuckle. "Little one, you are in third grade, I promise you have not missed much."

"Yeah but all that talk of Leo getting behind made me worry!" Mikey whined. "What if I get behind too!"

"Michelangelo that is only something you must worry about when you _are _Leonardo's age." The older man chuckled. "But it is good you are serious about school."

"Meh, I'm serious because Leo thinks I should…" Mikey sighed. "And if Leo says I should than I guess I should."

"That is very mature of you Michelangelo." Splinter said, feeling bad that he felt a little surprised.

"Yeah, I'm pretty mature." Mikey giggled, finally letting go of Splinter's robe and walking beside him.

"Aren't you excited to see your friends as well?" Splinter asked, leading him up to the steps of the school, nodding his head at the office secretary. He had long ago put himself down as one who could pick Michelangelo up.

"Yeah I guess so! I wonder if they were worried about me…" Mikey hummed before hugging Splinter tightly. "Thanks for walking me to school!"

"You are welcome little one." Splinter said affectionately, patting him on the head. "Go on now."

Mikey grinned and waved, running towards his class and Splinter was struck with Nostalgia of when his twins were his age.

Smiling softly, Splinter turned and exited the school, idly wishing he could see that image more often.

* * *

"Talk about what Leo…?" Teng Shin asked in concern, as Leo directed her to the couch.

"Mom…in two years, I'm going to be eighteen, and I'm going to want to try and get out and spread my wings. But I can't do that, not if Mikey's going to be left alone like this." Leo said, almost groaning when Teng Shin blinked in confusion.

"I'm sure he'd get along fine without you here…" She said quietly.

"No, he wouldn't. He's only ten mom, and he still needs a lot of guidance. Guidance…that neither of you are giving him." Leo said with a frown.

"What?! I give him plenty…don't I…?" She asked, suddenly looking unsure.

Leonardo sighed. "Mom, you love your job, and I don't want to ask you to give it up. But Mikey can't be alone like this when he's not even in his teen years."

"So what are you saying…?" His mom asked, looking very confused.

"I need to be able to take Mikey places and make decisions about his school and warfare. Essentially, I want to be his guardian, his _legal _guardian." Leonardo finally said. "So that would mean, if you guys move, we'd stay here, I'd chose where his schooling would be, and stuff like that…"

"But…" Teng Shin looked close to tears, causing Leo to sigh again.

"I wouldn't stop you from seeing him, and this is what I really think would need to be done."

Teng Shin was silent.

"Look, you have two years to think about it…" Leo decided not to tell her that if she said no, he was just going to take it to court anyway. "Look, I got to go to school okay?"

Leo stood and picked up his books, slinging his bag over his shoulder and giving his mom a side glance.

"Alright sweetie…have a good day.." She said quietly. Leo nodded and walked out the door, leaving his mom alone with his thoughts.

* * *

During lunch, Leo didn't eat much. He felt bad for bringing this up so early, and he hoped his mom didn't tell his father about it, he still wasn't prepared to deal with him. His melancholy behavior didn't escape Don and Raph's notice however.

"Yo, you alright?" Raph asked, waving a hand in front of his face to gain his attention. Leo's hand zoomed up and grabbed the offending appendage before he blinked in surprise.

"Nice one Leo." Don laughed before calming down again. "But seriously, are you alright?"

"I don't know, my mom came home today and it was just awkward cuz I yelled at her for not answering her phone when Mikey was in the hospital and now I feel bad." Leo sighed, resting his head in his right hand and twirling a fork in his fingers.

"You shouldn't feel bad, she should have answered." Don told him comfortingly.

"I know, but she honestly didn't get the call. I probably should have tried harder to get a hold of her." Leo frowned.

"Listen Leo, you were a little busy at the time. It's not your fault or nothing." Raph said, flicking him in the head. "Stop worrying about it."

Leo was about to reach over and flick him back when he felt his phone begin to vibrate. Blinking in surprise when he saw it was his mother, he answered it. "Hello?"

"Leo? Um, I need you to come down to Mikey's school…I tried to pick him up but they won't let me!" His mom said, sounding frustrated.

"What?! Why are you trying to pick him up!" Leo cried, standing and starting to walk towards the door of the cafeteria, giving Don and Raph a look on the way out. The twins looked at each other in confusion and stood up to follow.

There was a pause. "I just wanted to take him to lunch…"

Leonardo felt frustration boiling up inside him again. "Mom, the school only lets kids go with people whose names are on a list."

"Well…why wasn't I on it? I'm his mother!" She cried.

"Because you're never around!" Leo cried, stopping in the hallway. "Whatever. I'm on my way."

"Leo-" The boy hung up and began to stomp towards the office again.

"Yo Leo, what was that all about?" Raph asked, trotting up next to him.

"Ugh my mom, tried to take Mikey out of school. I have to go and sign her up on it now." Leo sighed and glanced at Don. "Get my homework for me?"

Don smiled at him sympathetically. "Of course."

It didn't take Leo very long to get to the school, considering he sprinted the entire way. It was a great way to calm himself down and make him less angry, the last thing he wanted to do was snap at his mom in front of Mikey.

When he arrived, his mother and Mikey were sitting in the office chairs looking very out of place. When Leo stepped in, a very awkward looking Mike perked up and ran over to him, hugging his legs. "Leo!"

Leonardo grinned and patted him on the head. "Hey buddy." He scooped him up and walked over to the office secretary, explaining the situation and verifying that it was indeed his mother. After that was done, he turned to face his now standing mother, who looked a mix between frustrated and apologetic.

"I'm…sorry I made you come out." She said. "I…honestly just wanted to take him to lunch."

"Look, Mikey can't miss anymore school. Let's go out for dinner okay?" Leo said patiently, bouncing Mikey slightly and causing him to giggle.

"…Okay…"

* * *

Leo hadn't bothered to go back to school after that, and proceeded to swing on the school's swings until Mikey's school was out. He got a few odd looks but he ignored them.

When classes were finally out, he went up to meet Mikey at the door.

"That was so weird Leo." Mikey said, grabbing onto his hand as they walked out to meet with their mom in her car. "I don't even know what to say to her anymore…"

Leo squeezed his hand and sighed. "Yeah…me neither."

"Hey guys!" Their mom greeted, getting out of the car to hug them. Neither of them really returned it.

The car ride was awkward, at least to Leo and Mikey, but Teng Shin filled it with tons of chatter about her job and where she had been in the past week.

Their mom took them to a fancy restaurant that Leo and Mikey felt very uncomfortable being in, but they went along with it for their mother's sake.

"Water for me, what would you like Leo?" Her mom asked once they were seated and talking to their server.

"Water." He answered, resting his head in his hands as he looked around the restaurant awkwardly.

"And how about some Milk for Mikey huh?" She giggled.

"No mom, Mikey's lactose intolerant." Leonardo said, looking shocked. "Remember?"

"What? When did that happen?" His mom asked, sounding surprised.

Leonardo frowned. "Since he was three."

There was another awkward silence before Mikey coughed. "Um…sprite?" The server, feeling the awkward, immediately nodded and left to go get their refreshments.

"So uh, Mikey, how's school going?" His mother asked. "I hope you're getting good grades!"

Leonardo frowned. He always taught Mikey that worrying for grades wasn't as important as the actual learning. As long as he focused on the learning, the grades would follow.

"Um, I think so." Mikey answered, glancing at Leo. "I missed a lot while I was gone…"

"Oh yes, how are you feeling sweetie?" His mom asked. "But I'm sure Leo took great care of you…as well as those friends you stayed with?"

Mikey nodded, but didn't elaborate.

Needless to say, the rest of the dinner was the same, Teng Shin trying to start conversations while Leo and Mikey couldn't figure out how to respond.

When they got home, Mikey was eager to get to his room and "work on homework". Leonardo didn't blame him, he wanted to as well.

"Gnight sweetie, sleep well." Teng shin said with a weak smile, hugging him tightly.

"Um, okay. You uh, too…" Mike answered, patting her on the back before practically zooming up the steps.

Teng Shin and Leo looked at each other before the black haired boy sighed. "I'm gonna turn in too mom. Thanks for dinner, it was…great."

Teng Shin sniffed."You're…welcome."

* * *

Leo didn't hear from her after that, and before he knew it, it was the middle of December.

He was proud of his progress in his training. He and Raph sparred religiously now, and Don was teaching him more and more gymnastics. He still couldn't beat him in dodgeball though.

Mikey wasn't showing any signs of sickness and was doing very well, something that Leo was very happy about.

Today was their last day of school and Leo stepped out and stretched, yawning widely. "Yes! Finally done!"

"Ugh, that was torture…" Raph grumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"It wasn't _that _bad." Don added, grinning at the glares he received.

"Yeah, you probably aced them all. Did you even study?" Leo teased, heading towards the sidewalk.

"Of course I did!" Don argued. "Maybe for only like, two hours but I still studied!"

"I didn't study at all." Raph grumbled.

"You know if you fail your classes dad's gonna kick your ass right?" His twin said, grinning at him cheekily.

Raph snarled at him. "I know I know…"

"So Leo, you're definitely spending Christmas with us right?" Don asked, changing the subject.

"Yup. As long as it's still okay." Leo said, grinning at him.

"O' course. You and Mikey gotta spend the night Christmas Eve, we like, watch Christmas Movies until we pass out." Raph chuckled.

"Raph especially likes Babes in Toyland." Donnie teased, poking his twin in the side.

"If we watch that movie again I'm going to throw the television out the window." Raph deadpanned, glaring at him.

Leo laughed. "Yeah, we'd like that!"

"Are your parents gonna be around at all Leo…?" Donnie asked hesitantly.

Leo sighed and shrugged. "I know my mom's not. My father might. He said something about getting me a car?"

"A car? But you don't even have your license yet." Raph snorted, causing Leo to nudge him.

"Yeah I know that, but he wants to get it as a Christmas present or something. I couldn't use it till I turned seventeen anyway."

"Can't you get your permit?" Donnie said, tilting his head.

"I have no one to drive around with. I'd rather just take a test and get it when I'm seventeen." Leo said.

"Dad'd be willing to teach you." Raph told him, shrugging a shoulder. "At least I think he would."

"Well…" Leonardo sighed. "Maybe."

They reached the school and Mikey was waiting for them and immediately ran up to them, Leo waved at the overseer and they marched off.

"How was school kiddo?" Donnie asked, ruffling his blonde hair affectionately.

"Fun! I'm glad to be done!" Mikey chirped, twirling around them and causing Leo to grab him by his hoodie in order to keep him from running into everyone.

"You and me both squirt." Raph chuckled, scooping him and up and depositing him on his shoulders, causing him to squeal in delight.

* * *

On Christmas Eve, Michelangelo was practically vibrating in excitement. Leo couldn't blame him, this would probably be the first Christmas where they'd be with a family the entire time. Usually the two would celebrate it by themselves. Leo tried his best to make it as fun as possible, but it was always a little sad when they would have a Christmas feast for two.

"They wouldn't mind if we left now right?" Mikey asked, pointing to his overnight bag.

Leonardo laughed and pulled him onto the couch. "Mikey it's eight o' clock in the morning!"

Mikey pouted. "I know but…"

He suddenly heard a knock at the door and he grinned. "Well, it might be too early to go over there," He walked over to the front door, Mikey bouncing after him. "But it's not too early for them!" He laughed, opening the door to reveal a sleepy looking Raph and a Donnie with a santa hat on.

"Guys!" Mikey chirped, running up and hugging Donnie's legs. "Yay!"

"Hey kiddo." Donnie chuckled, waddling in without dislodging his passenger.

"Hey squirt." Raph yawned, wandering over to the couch and laying on it dramatically. Mikey immediately took that as invitation to clamor up and sit on his back, causing Raph to groan into the pillows.

"They're gonna watch you while dad takes me on a quick errand." Leo said with a grin. "I better wait for him outside."

Mikey looked appalled. "But Leo, where are you going?!"

* * *

"Alright son, you can pick any car you want." Oroku Saki told him, doing a sweeping gesture of the lot.

"Wow, thanks dad." Leo blinked. "I can't wait to get my license now."

Saki waved his hand. "Don't worry, the time will fly by."

In the end, Leo decided to go with a volvo. "I just really like the safety ratings for this one." Leo explained.

"But wouldn't you like something, a little more, expensive?" His father asked.

Leo shrugged. "As long as it gets me from point A to point B I'm pretty happy. And this car looks pretty nice, and it'll be safe for Mikey."

Saki frowned before sighing. "Well, I suppose it _is_ your Christmas Present."

Leonardo grinned. In all honesty he was more scared of being robbed or something.

* * *

"You got a volvo?" Raph deadpanned, looking over the car.

"Yeah!" Leonardo defended, leaning against the door as Mikey explored the interior. "It's a good car, safe."

"Hmm…I like it!" Donnie chirped, patting the hood.

"We should name it Ricky!" Mikey chimed, opening the door and hopping out. "I like it."

"Alright, we'll name it Ricky." Leo laughed while Raph grumbled about stupid names.

"Well I guess we should head to the house, Dad will be expecting us soon." Donnie said with a smile. Mikey wooped and ran to the house to grab his bags.

The walk back was full of a hyper Mikey, who immediately dumped his bags on Raph and was skipping around. "It's snowing!" Mikey cheered.

"That's what happens in winter Mikey." Donnie explained in a voice that was better suited for a two year old.

Mikey responded maturely and stuck his tongue out, causing Donnie to run forward and swing him over his shoulder. Mikey shrieked and laughed, clinging to his back and begging Leo and Raph for help, who conveniently looked away.

"Dad, we're home!" Donnie called when they stepped in and shook off the snow and hung up their coats.

"Merry Christmas my sons." Master Splinter said with a smile.

"Hi Master Splinter!" Mikey chirped, running forward and hugging him tightly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas." Leo smiled, hugging Splinter next. "Thank you for letting us be a part of your Christmas."

"Nonsense, you are practically family now." Master Splinter said with a smile.

The night was filled with laughter, and Leonardo almost felt disconnected, like it was all a dream. He glanced at everyone's faces, and couldn't believe that these people had accepted him and his little brother, more than his own parents did. He almost felt like he should be worried about how easy it was. But then he would see the look of pure joy on his little brother's face, his blue eyes sparkling with laughter as he played with kids older than him, that would normally shun him for being young, and being hugged by an adult figure that gazed at him softly and with kindness, and he would forget about his worries.

Because those looks were directed at him too.

**Sorry, sorry. This is gonna be a two parter. Oops. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all your kind words once again! Especially yours ****MusicGeek764****, I always look forward to your reviews!**

**I'm feeling a little sickly today, so I figured I'd get this out before I go to work since I'll probably be exhausted after.**

**Also I think that after this chapter, things are gonna start picking up. So this one is going to be short, it'll kind a be like closing off an ark. **

**Chapter Ten**

They were watching Rudolf in the living room when Leo felt himself beginning to dose off. Yawning, he curled against the arm rest and continued to watch even though he was fading fast, he was never good at staying up all night. Mikey seemed to be fading as well, because as soon as Leo moved his little brother scrambled up and curled up into his chest, still watching the movie.

Raph glanced over his shoulder at them. "Aw, are you guys sleepy already? It's only two in the morning!"

Donnie chuckled. "It will probably take a few Christmases before they're as awesome as us at staying up late."

The black haired boy chuckled and shifted. "Don't we have Christmas Breakfast in the morning?"

"Yeah. We usually pass out around three or so." Donnie chuckled. "And then dad sneaks in and fills our stockings."

Leonardo laid on his back and lifted Mikey over him, causing him to giggle and flail. "Christmas traditions…they sound fun."

"Doesn't your family have any?" Donnie asked, reaching up to poke Mikey in the belly and laughing at his squeal.

"Me and Mikey would have a dinner Christmas Eve and then sleep under the tree, then wake up and open presents and have a dinner, but that's about it." Leo explained.

"We'd sometimes be able to go see dad at his office and he'd give us some presents and stuff." Mikey put in as Leo lowered him back down and letting him curl up on his chest.

"Well, since it's your first Christmas Eve with us maybe we'll call it quits a little early." Donne said, standing and stretching a little.

"Sure I guess." Raph agreed before walking over to the tree and picking up four presents. He handed one to Donnie before giving the other two to Leo and Mikey. The blond sat up and bounced excitedly, Leo took his and looked at it in confusion.

"What's this for?" He asked, starting to unwrap it.

"A tradition we have is always to get Christmas Pajamas to sleep in on Christmas Eve." Donnie chuckled, opening his and turning around to put them on.

"Oh cool!" Mikey cried, holding up his pajama shirt that had a bunch of little turtles on them. Leo chuckled and held up his, smiling softly at the blue velvet like fabric it was made of and enjoying the simplicity of it.

"Thanks, you guys."

As soon as they were all changed into their pajamas, Donnie and Raph gathered a ton of blankets from their closet and deposited them in the middle of their living room.

Mikey had fun creating a nest out of most of them and happily curled up in them, falling asleep soon after. Donnie and Raph were quick to follow, but Leo couldn't help but stay awake, looking out the window and watching the snow fall.

He felt at peace, and happy. _"So this is what having a family feels like."_ He thought with a chuckle before he turned over and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

"Leoooo wake up!"

Leo groaned and tried to stick a pillow over his head. "Don't want to…"

"You gotta Leo, it's Christmas!" His little brother chirped in his ear. Leo huffed and grabbed him, pulling him under the blankets and snuggling him with a sigh, starting to doze off again.

"Noooo! Up up! Raph help me!" Mikey whined, causing Leo to growl sleepily.

"Up and adam Leo!" Came the way to cheerful voice of Raph. Leo suddenly felt hands under his stomach and before he could react Raph had yanked him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Gah! Raphael you put me down right now!" Leo yelled, struggling.

Raph laughed and plopped him in a chair at a table. "Well, at least your awake no-ow! Hey!" Raph grumbled and rubbed his stomach where Leo had given him a sleepy punch.

Mikey giggled and ran over. "Yay, now we can eat!"

Splinter came over and gave Leo a plate full of pancakes, chuckling. "Good morning Leonardo. Did you sleep well?"

Leonardo sat up and smiled. "Yes, thank you Master Splinter!"

"Morning Leo. Did you know that you snore?" Donnie asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"What? I do not!" Leo protested, glaring at him. Mikey began to giggle.

"You do! But you get used to it after awhile." The blond grinned, squealing as Leo reached over and started to tickle him.

"No way!"

"Yeah way!" Mikey argued, slapping at his hands.

"You so do Leo, I could barely sleep with your motor on last night." Raph teased, flicking him in the forehead.

Leonardo crossed his arms and pouted. Splinter laughed. "Alright alright, everyone settle down. Let us eat, yes?"

* * *

After eating a meal that Leonardo did _not _make, (something he could definitely get used to, cooking was exhausting!), they gathered in the living room.

"Michelangelo, would you like to pass out the presents?" Splinter asked, settling in his rocking chair.

"Yeah! Leave it to me!" Mikey said in excited seriousness, causing Leo to chuckle.

Trotting over to the tree, Mikey grabbed one of them. "This one is forrrr, Raph!" Mikey chirped, walking over to Raph and handing him the small present. "From Master Splinter!"

This went on until all the presents under the tree were gone. Leo had gotten Splinter a new tea set, Raph a new hat (he had been complaining that his head had been cold), Donnie a book on some complicated science that Leo had no hope of understanding (he seemed very pleased with it though, which Leo was thankful for) and he had gotten Mikey a new video game. Mikey had drawn everyone a picture, and they were all pretty impressed. Splinter had complimented him, saying that when he got older he could become quite the artist, which made the little blond beam happily.

Mikey had received a leather jacket from Raph, one that looked mysteriously like one Raph has worn before. "Now we can match!" Mikey had told him excitedly. Raph had scoffed, but everyone could see he was happy about that. Donnie had gotten him another video game, that almost sent Mikey into a euphoria, and Splinter had gotten him a hat, saying that he worried about Mikey being cold in the weather. Mikey loved it though, because it had a big turtle on the front and had plopped it on his head immediately.

Leonardo was also very happy with the gifts he received (something he wasn't quite used to, usually he'd get something from Mikey, his mom, and his dad and that was it). Raph had gotten him some gloves to use when practicing gymnastics, and Donnie gotten him some wrist guards, winking at him that maybe it would help him from getting so many bruises when he kicked his butt. Leo had thrown wrapping paper at him in response.

"Leonardo, my gift is in the other room. Follow me." Splinter said, leaving everyone to mess around with their gifts. Leonardo blinked in surprise and followed him, and missed the knowing looks the twins gave each other.

To Leo's growing surprise, they entered the dojo.

"Leonardo, these swords has been passed through my family for generation." Master Splinter told him, gesturing to the swords Leo always admired when they practiced. Leo felt his heart stop.

"And I want to give them to you."

"M-Master Splinter, are you serious?" Leonardo gasped out, reaching to run his finger down the smooth metal in awe.

"I am. I believe it is time to start working with weapons as well. While you still have much work to do before you can use these swords, I believe they are to be in your hands."

Leonardo felt himself choke up. This was the most amazing gift anyone has ever given him. Leonardo turned and gave his sensei a deep bow.

"Thank you, Master Splinter."

* * *

The rest of the day consisted of sleeping, and playing in the snow. It sometimes amazed Leo as he watched Mikey run around with the twins in a snow ball fight how well his little brother could get kids five years older than him to play with him like they were his age. He stopped thinking about it when he got nailed in the head with a snow ball and quickly joined the war.

By the time dinner came around, everyone was pretty much starving. And wet.

Master Splinter had cooked them all a ham, and Leo heated up an potato dish he had made the other day and brought over.

"This is delicious Master Splinter, thank you!" Leo thanked.

"Yeah, thanks Master Splinter!" Mikey chirped with a mouth full of food, which Leo scolded him slightly for. Mikey just grinned at him sheepishly and swallowed.

"Dad makes the best dinners." Raph said, taking another bite of a roll.

"You are welcome." Master Splinter said with a smile. "We're glad you could come as well, it was very nice having such a full house."

"Tell me about it." Leo said with a wistful smile.

After dinner, the two decided to spend one more night before heading back home. Leo decided to retreat up to the roof for a little bit of peace. It was funny, he used to be so afraid of height, but now his safe haven was the roof his master taught him to be safe on.

As he stood and watched the snow fall and the busy city below, he sensed a body behind him, and turned to see Mikey standing there, beaming up at him with a red nose and rosy cheeks and Leonardo couldn't help but think that all the trials and tribulations they got through to come to this point was worth it.

Leo scooped him up and hugged him to his side.

"Best Christmas ever." Mikey sighed, leaning his head on his shoulder.

Leonardo smiled and closed his eyes, tilting his head up and let the snow fall on his face. "Definitely."

**There we are, a nice filler chapter to put you all into a false sense of security before I ruin everything. **

**Merry Christmas!**


	11. Chapter 11

**This one actually took me about two days to write. Thank you once again for all your kind words! I'm so close to 100 reviews! *Dances around* I'm so happy ;n;**

**Chapter Eleven**

The rest of the month passed without much incident, and before Leo knew it, it was his birthday.

January 15th was probably the day Leo was looking forward to the most, because after a few hours of Driving lessons from his sensei, he was finally going to take his test for his license.

After he passed, he was also planning on taking the twins and Mikey to the mall, just because he could.

His dad picked him up in his Volvo, Ricky, as Mikey still called it, and drove him to the DMV, where he arranged for one of his secretaries to pick him up after his son got his license.

It was a good three hour wait, but Leo was finally able to slip inside the car and nervously grab onto the steering wheel as he waited for his instructor to also enter the vehicle.

The test turned out to be not that hard, and he passed with flying colors. Leonardo grinned, of course he did, he had the best teacher in the universe after all.

It was probably another two hours of awkward silence with his dad as they waited in line to get his license picture taken and everything filled out, but he exited with a make shift license and the promise that his card would arrive in a few weeks.

"Just in time for school, aye son?" His father commented, waiting for his secretary to pick him up.

"Uh, yup!" Leo said, hands in his pocket. He would have loved to leave, but it was rude to just let his father wait all alone.

"What are you gonna do today Leonardo?" Saki asked, glancing at him. "I hope you'll be home in time for dinner, your mother is going to cook us all a big dinner tonight."

Leonardo reeled back in shock and stared at him in disbelief. "Really? Wow…um, yeah. I'm just gonna hang out with my friends and Mikey and stuff."

"And your friends do not mind Michelangelo?" Saki looked a little surprised.

"No? They're great guys." Leonardo said with a small smile. "Mikey really loves them."

"Hmm…they wouldn't happen to be the Hamato boys would they?" His father asked dryly.

"Yeah? So?" Leo answered defensively.

"Nothing. Just don't get too attached to them, you can never trust the _Hamatos_." His father told him as his car drove up. "See you tonight son."

Leonardo frowned. "Bye dad."

As he watched the car drive away, he thought "_And you can't always trust Sakis either."_

* * *

"Look at you driving boy." Raph said when Leo stepped out of Ricky in front of their house. Mikey, who had stayed with them while Leo was gone, immediately ran up and started to bounce around it excitedly.

"The test was totally easy." Leo shrugged, scooping Mikey up and putting him in the back.

Donnie shouldered his bag (not a purse dammit!) and ran around to the passenger's side. "I call Shotgun!"

"What! No way!" Raph argued, running after him and struggling to pull him out of the seat.

Leo sighed and sat in the driver's seat. "Children please, Donnie can ride up front on the way there and Raph can on the way back. Deal?"

Donnie snickered at Raph who dramatically opened the back door and slide in beside Mikey, who grinned at him happily.

"By the way bro, Happy birthday." Donnie said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder.

Leonardo smiled at him. "Thanks, Don."

They arrived to the mall without much incident, much to Leo's relief. New York had pretty scary traffic.

"Ya know, it might just be easier to walk." Raph teased him as they walked into the mall, Mikey on his shoulders. "Eh, old man?"

"It's called going the speed limit!" Leo frowned at him, punching him in the shoulder. "I actually want to be a law abiding citizen you know!"

"Where's the fun in that!" Raph laughed. "Alright, what do you want for your birthday?"

"Hmm, I don't know. I feel spoiled since Christmas was just a few weeks ago." Leo chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Donnie slapped him on the back. "Nonsense, you can't choose when your birthday is! Oh, what about that hoodie you were looking at last time?"

The few hours were pretty fun, shopping around. He ended up getting Mikey a few things, (He just looked so cute in those sunglasses…), Raph got him a steering wheel cover that was actually pretty considerate, and Donnie got him a hoodie he'd been eyeing for a few months now.

Now they were taking a break in the food court and enjoying a late lunch. Mikey was slurping obnoxiously on his drink and swinging his legs while he played tic tac toe with Raph on a napkin.

"So what are you doing tonight? Dad was thinking of making you dinner and stuff." Donnie asked the black haired boy, resting his head on his hand and smiling at him.

Leo plopped a fry in his mouth and shrugged. "Well apparently my parents are gonna be home and my mom's gonna make dinner."

The brunette looked surprised, and Mikey pouted a little. "Aw…I wanna eat at your guy's house."

Leo chuckled and gave Mikey a warning look. "But you'll be on your best behavior tonight right?"

Mikey pouted. "Yeahhhh."

Leonardo gave him an encouraging smile, even though his heart wasn't quite in it. For some reason, his theory of his parents only being there together to make a big news announcement was nagging in the back of his mind.

He hoped he was wrong. He couldn't leave this family he found, Mikey was so happy here, and he himself actually felt very at peace, more than he had in a very long time.

But his father had promised him that they'd stay through his high school education. Leo was definitely going to hold him to it.

* * *

After returning home from the mall, Mikey and Leo were greeted to two expensive cars in their drive way. They shrugged at each other and walked in to the smell of ham and mashed potatoes.

"Wow, she _is_ making dinner!" Leo muttered under his breath, taking off his coat and hanging it in the closet.

Teng Shin stepped out, dressed in a fancy apron that he didn't even know they had and a huge smile. "Welcome back sweeties!"

"Hey mom." Leo said with a small smile. Mikey stepped a little closer to Leo's leg and waved.

Their mom stepped forward and enveloped Leo and then Mikey in a big hug before stepping back and smiling. "Dinner will be ready real soon, why don't you guys go clean up a bit alright?"

"Okay." Leo said, ushering Mikey upstairs. As they passed their fathers (rarely used) bedroom, they saw him and Karai sitting and talking over some paperwork. Leo rolled his eyes.

In a half hour they were all seated around the table. Since she was in the presence of his father and mother, Karai was a perfect angel, and even spoke politely to him a few times.

Leonardo had to admit, this was kind of nice. Mikey looked more at ease with them than he had before. Definitely not as happy as he would be with the Hamatos, but at least he wasn't clinging to his leg anymore. And his mother was a good cook.

After they ate, his mother pulled a big birthday cake out from a cabinet and put seventeen candles on it, and they actually sang happy birthday! Leonardo couldn't keep the huge smile off of his face.

After eating cake, his father stood. "Now, I have an exciting announcement."

Leo felt his heart drop to his stomach.

"Because of the recent height of my business activity, we are," He paused, obviously trying to build suspense. From his face, he seemed like it wanted it to be excitement suspense, instead of the dread that was building in Leo's gut. "Moving to Hawaii!"

"Oh hurray! I've always wanted to go there!" His mother chirped. Mikey's mouth fell open in shock.

"_WHAT?!_" Leo exploded, standing up and slamming his hands on the table. "How could you?! You promised me. You _promised._"

The table went silent at his sudden outburst. Leo almost lost his nerve, but a glance at Mikey's tearful face strengthened his resolve.

"Son, why don't we talk about this upstairs…" His father said coolly, walking out of the dining room.

"You _promised._ You said, and I quote, "Son we will not move until you are done with high school." Leo said angrily once they reached his dad's room.

Oroku Saki sighed, and gave him a look. A look that meant that his job was far more important than his promise. "Yes son, but unfortunately things change. It's very important that we go there, and wouldn't you love to be in hawaii?"

"No! I do not, I'm happy here, I have good friends a-"

"Those Hamatos? Please. They're lower class, definitely not ones you want to be arou-"

"YES I DO! Because they actually give a shit about me and Mikey!"

"Do not talk to me l-"

"No! I'm tired of you talking down at me like I'm some five year old! I've been raising your son for the past ten years and what have you done for me? Nothing! Mikey is scared of you two because you're never around, and I make all the decisions about him!"

"Your mother and I work hard to give you a comfortable life, don't you dare accuse me of not being around!"

"I'm not accusing you, I am telling you! All you ever care about is your stupid job, and me and Mikey don't give a fuck if we live a comfortable life, we'd live in a cardboard box if it meant we could be a family!" Leonardo was panting, tears leaking as he glared at his father frustration. "I _hate _you."

"Leonardo!"

"I do! You don't care about me, or Mikey, you just care about your stupid job because you're just a selfish ba-"

A loud slap seemed to echo through the entire room, the force of the slap sending Leo back a few paces. His hand flew up to touch his stinging cheek and he stared at his father with wide eyes. Oroku Saki's face was twisted in anger, and for the first time Leonardo felt absolutely terrified. Saki lunged forward and grabbed Leo's shoulders and yanked him so their faces were inches apart.

"I am your _father,_" He said in a deadly soft voice. "And your duty is to obey me and do as I say! Do you understand me? We are moving, and that is that!"

"Y-You…you _hit _me." Leonardo managed to get out.

"Yes, and I will do so again if you _dare_ speak to me that way again." Saki said, letting go of him and stepping back, straightening his suit. "Now, let's go back down sta-"

Leonardo shoved him as hard as he could, sending him into the wall and took off down the steps. Mikey was in the living room with his mother. He looked up when he saw Leo and his eyes widened at the red mark on his cheek. "Leo-!"

"I love you Mikey, okay?" Leo said quickly, grabbing his keys and zooming out of the house.

"Leo!" Mikey cried desperately, trying to follow but his mother grabbed him.

Leo heard his mother and his father yell for him to come back, and he slipped a few times because the tears in his eyes were making it hard to see but he managed to get into his car and take off down the street.

The drive was a little terrifying, since it took all he could to not start crying, but he eventually made it to the only place he felt safe, the Hamato house.

Parking, he practically threw himself out of his car and ran up the steps, using the key that had been given to him to open the door.

Donnie was sitting in the living room and looked up in surprise. "Leo?!" He ran up, noticing the very obvious mark on his cheek. He touched it gently and saw that his friend looked around ready to cry.

"D-Don, I-I…" Leo started before he had to cover his face to try and hide his tears. Raph, hearing the commotion, stepped out of his room and seeing the distraught Leo quickly walked over.

"Leo, what happened?" He asked, grabbing his chin and lifting his head out of his hands. He noticed the mark and his eyes narrowed. "Who did that? Who the fuck did that?" Raph snarled. "I'll kill em!"

Leo chuckled a little and wiped his eyes. "M-My…my _father_." He choked out.

Dead silence. "I'm gonna get dad." Donnie said, quickly walking towards the dojo.

"I'll kill him!" Raph whispered, leading him to the kitchen and pulling out some frozen peas from the freezer, putting it on Leo's face.

"Leonardo?" Master Splinter asked, coming into the kitchen and noticing the distress on his face. "Come, let's go to the dojo and you can explain to me what happened… Donatello, will you make us some tea, please?"

Donnie nodded and grabbed the kettle.

Raph and Leo followed Master Splinter to the dojo and Leo practically collapsed onto the kneeling pad, emotionally exhausted.

"Now, what has happened Leonardo?" Splinter asked calmly, placing a hand on his knee.

"F-father…he said that we were moving to hawaii…."

"What?! No way!" Raph cried. Donnie, who was walking in with the tea, froze as well.

"T-That's what I said…I-I yelled at him, and he had _promised me_." He looked at his sensei desperately. "He promised me Master Splinter! And I got angry and I told him what for and he…he hit me…"

"Shhh Leonardo, shh…" Master Splinter said, placing a calming hand on the top of his head. He sighed. "I have sat back long enough. Do not worry Leonardo, I _will _fix this."

"B-but..what will you do?" Leonardo asked, taking a sip from his tea and sighing.

Splinter was silent for a second. "There are many things I can do, actually. There is something that I have been waiting for the right moment to tell you, and I believe that now is as good a time as any."

"What is it sensei?"

"Leonardo…I believe that you _are_ a Hamato."

**ANNND scene. What will happen next? Is Leo actually Master Splinter's son? How will he be able to fix things? Will it require a lot of research on legal jargon for the author (yes)? **

**Answers to all these questions innnn the next chapter! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Goodness gracious you guys, you don't **_**actually **_**think I'd let Mikey get left behind do you? **

**Please do not panic! XDD (although it made me laugh that almost every review I got had "What about mikeyy" in it.) **

**Thank you all for your reviews! I got to 100, and even past it! I'd like to thank Musicgeek once again for her lovely and detailed review, and this time, Sleepypumpkin! Basically everything you interpreted is what I'm wanting people to see. **

**With Teng shin, I tried to keep her kind and caring like she was said to be in the show, however what I added was obliviousness. I know some of you might be going "Obliviousness? But she's a mother, mothers shouldn't be oblivious to her children!" **

**Wrong! It's actually very common. She's not purposely neglecting them, she honestly thinks that they're doing fine without her while she's off doing other things. She didn't start feeling guilty until Leo told her directly, and she started to realize what she was doing. Obviously though, she felt a duty towards her job, something she hasn't realized is not as important as her children, and still continues to do the same thing, but this time there a tingling of guilt in the back of her mind.**

**I didn't change Saki's personality **_**as **_**much. You'll see as we get further in (Although I will be taking it to another level…you'll see). **

**Alright enough rambling, let's get going! **

**Chapter Twelve **

"What?" Leonardo asked in surprise. "How could I be a Hamato? I'm an orphan.."

Master Splinter took a deep breath and let it out. "It is something I've been suspecting for awhile, I didn't tell you about my theories however, because I didn't want to raise your hopes. I wanted to tell you, when I was absolutely certain."

Splinter nodded to Donnie, and the brunette quickly walked to his father's desk in the corner and brought him over some files, sitting back down as soon as he was done.

"Seventeen years ago, I had a brother, and my brother had a wife." Splinter began, closing his eyes. "They had a child, a precious little one that had black hair, and brown eyes." The older man opened his eyes and stared right into Leo's. "And they named him Leonardo."

Leonardo gasped in surprise. "But wait, that's what Saki named me when he adopted me…" Splinter raised a hand.

"I will get to that. Rivalry between the Hamatos and the Sakis were still raging quite viciously in Japan at the time. When you were about a year, my brother got attacked by the foot clan, the Saki's personal Ninja Fleet. My brother, and my sister were killed." Splinter got a pained look in his eye and Raph came and sat beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder. The man took a deep breath before continuing on. "I searched everywhere for you, but I could not find you. However, your orphanage was in…"

"Fukushima…" Leonardo answered quietly.

"Yes, I only had time to search Tokyo before tragedy struck again. My wife gave birth to these two," A fond smile, before it turned into sadness once again, "but unfortunately died during childbirth."

"I'm so sorry…." Leonardo said sadly, glancing at Donnie and patting him on the shoulder.

"It is alright, she gave her life to give me two more, and I would not trade them for anything." Splinter said with a small smile. Raph huffed and turned away, but Leo could see his face was bright red. He was such a daddy's boy. "After that I moved the two to America where it was safer, and I was unable to look for you any longer."

"My theory, is that Saki took you to that orphanage, and left you there for a few years before adopting you. He obviously named you Leonardo to mock us, same with Michelangelo. My brother was always very fond of the renaissance period, and it is why I named these two Raphael and Donatello in his honor."

Leonardo was silent for a few seconds, obviously trying to soak it all in. Splinter smiled and showed him some papers from the files. "I took the liberty of administering a blood test, and it came out with our DNA. As a Hamato, I have the right to take you in."

"But Master Splinter, what about Mikey? I can't leave him, I can't!" Leo said, starting to feel worried.

"Leonardo," Splinter said, resting a firm hand on his shoulder. "Leave everything to me. However, I need you to tell me everything about your life so far, do not hold in anything. Donatello, please go get your camera, we should take a picture of his face as well…."

After a few hours, they heard a knock on the door. Surprised, Donnie went to go answer it, his family following after him.

Standing outside the door was a police officer. He looked at Leonardo. "Leonardo Saki? Parents reported a stolen car."

"What? But it's my car…" Leonardo said in surprise.

"Sorry bud, his name is the one on the papers. C'mon, I'll follow you home." The police officer said, not unkindly.

Leonardo looked at Splinter, who smiled at him reassuringly, and started walking towards the door, picking up his keys. Raph patted him on the back while Donnie clapped a hand on his shoulder in good bye before Leo walked out the door.

It wasn't till he got outside that he realized he didn't have a coat, or any shoes!

"Dammit…"

* * *

The walk up to his house was very uncomfortable, especially since there was a police officer behind him. The police officer knocked on the door first, causing Leo to groan quietly.

His mother opened the door. "Oh Leo, thank goodness!" She cried, reaching forward to pull him into a hug. Leo flinched away from her and entered the house, causing her to falter and look a little confused.

Saki was behind her, and Leo glared at him darkly before continuing on.

He heard his father thank the officer, but Leo was too busy looking for Mikey. Seeing his door was closed, he walked up the stairs and opened the door. His heart broke at seeing Mikey curled up in the corner of his bed, his shoulders shaking.

"Mikey?" He called softly.

Mikey's head shot up, revealing red eyes and a snotty nose. "Leo!" He sobbed out, scrambling off of the bed and throwing himself at his big brother. Leo scooped him up and cuddled him into his chest, sitting on the bed. "You left, why did you leave?!" Mikey sobbed.

"I'm sorry buddy, I really am. I just had to get out of here for a little while."

"I don't want to go to Hawaii Leo, but I'm scared. What if dad hits me to?" Mikey asked quietly. Leonardo grit his teeth. Mikey was smart, he obviously connected all the dots.

"He's not going to touch you Mikey, not if I can help it. I'm sorry I left you alone, I should have grabbed you too. Listen though, I don't think we're gonna have to go to Hawaii, but you're just gonna hafta trust me okay?"

Mikey nodded wetly and hid his face in Leo's shirt.

"Well well Leonardo, coming home with a police escort?" Came a snarky voice from the doorway. Leo looked up and rolled his eyes at seeing it was Karai leaning against the doorway.

"Go away Karai, I don't want to fight with you right now." Leo said blandly, hugging Mikey more tightly.

"You should be more grateful to your father, he is only worried about your well being." Karai said, ignoring him.

"I'll be more grateful to him when he actually does something for us." Leo snarled, narrowing his eyes. He felt Mikey flinch and he turned away from the door. "You can close the door, if you please."

Karai huffed, but did so.

* * *

Leonardo and Mikey stayed in their rooms for the next few days. His parents were both home, and Mikey was absolutely terrified of his father now. Any trips made downstairs was with Mikey clinging to his side. Not even his mom could encourage him away.

Leo and Saki once again fought, and Leo was rewarded with another slap to the cheek. But this time, he dodged it and punched his father in the gut before retreating to his room and locking the door. Mikey had cried the entire time his father yelled at them through the door.

He was able to talk to Donnie a little, but his cell phone was taken away after a few days as "punishment".

Finally, the day came.

The home phone rang, and Oroku Saki answered.

"Saki residence." He answered in a bored tone.

"Hello there, my name is Jeremiah Rampart. I'm a lawyer." The voice responded back.

"Oh, and what could a lawyer want with me?" Saki asked, only mildly surprised.

"I believe this is something we should discuss in my office, it concerns your children." Saki flinched. "If your wife is available, it is important she comes along as well."

"Very well…when do you want us?" Saki asked, already planning how much he could spend in a bribe.

"Now, preferably."

* * *

Teng Shin was very nervous, and so was Saki, but he hid it better.

They drove to the lawyers office and got out, walking in and waiting for them to be called.

"Mr. Saki?" A secretary asked. They stood and nodded. "This way." She said, turning and leading them down a hallway before knocking on a door at the end, opening the door soon after.

The two walked in and Saki snarled when he saw that damned Hamato sitting behind the desk with what he assumed to be Jeremiah Rampart.

They both stood and Rampart offered a hand. "Welcome Mr. Saki, thank you for coming so quickly." He said. Saki nodded and shook the hand.

"My pleasure."

Splinter smiled and offered his own hand. "Saki-san."

"Hamato-san." Saki answered, shaking the hand briefly before settling into a chair. "Now, what is this all about?"

Rampart cleared his throat and sat down again and pulled out some files. "We will start with the first order of business. Leonardo was an orphan, correct?"

"Correct."

"Now, we have recently discovered that his parents were a part of the Hamato family, that making Mr. Hamato here the rightful next of kin." Rampart explained easily.

"What?" Teng Shin asked. "What does that mean?"

"It means Mrs. Saki, that guardianship will be turned over to Mr. Hamato, as is his rights."

"What? But, I legally adopted him, can he just be turned over so quickly?" Saki asked, starting to get angry.

"Yes, blood is always right, and Mr. Hamato has more rights than you in this case. Especially since this is something Leonardo wishes to do. So you have two options right now, you can sign here, turning Leonardo over to Mr. Hamato, or we can take this to court."

Teng Shin began to cry softly. Master Splinter looked at her in sadness.

Saki grit his teeth before angrily taking the pen and signing his name in all the places he was supposed to. "Are we done here?"

"Afraid not!" Rampart chirped. "Now for your youngest, Michelangelo. Mr. Saki, you realize leaving your child home alone with a minor is, in fact, illegal?"

Saki didn't like where this was going.

"In fact, we have evidence of you hitting Leonardo as well." He showed the pictures. "Which you just _cannot _do, Mr. Saki. After many witness stories, and what Leonardo told us, we are prepared to sue you for neglect."

"_What?!"_ Saki yelled. "You cannot do this, that is my biological son!"

"I'm afraid I can!" Rampart frowned. "Child neglect is very serious Mr. Saki." He handed Saki a piece of paper. "We will see you in court."

* * *

There was some angry yelling after that, but Rampart handled him flawlessly, and Saki ended up leaving with his crying wife in tow.

"Mr. Rampart, how are my chances of gaining custody of Michelangelo as well?" Splinter asked after they had left.

"Good, social services don't like to separate siblings, and Michelangelo will tell them as much during court, if what you tell me about them being so close is true. Besides, if push comes to shove you can just adopt him if he's sent to an orphanage. Which is, unfortunately, what will have to be done before the court date."

Splinter grimaced. "I am glad that the court hearing is in a few days, I'd hate to put Michelangelo through that for much longer. Saki is not going to be able to bribe his way out of this, correct?"

"Right. The judge we are using is completely unbiased, and he will not take any calls from Saki, or meet with him. We're gonna make sure of that. The jury will be handpicked the day of, and Saki will definitely not have time to learn of them."

Splinter stood and shook his lawyer's hand. "Thank you for all your help Mr. Rampart."

Rampart shook his hand firmly with a big smile.

* * *

The Sakis were followed home by social services, much to their anger.

"Before the court hearing," They explained as they walked to their door. "Michelangelo must be placed in neutral ground."

"You can't put my baby in an orphanage!" Teng Shin cried.

"I am sorry Ma'am, but it is the law." The service worker explained.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, get down here!" Saki called, frowning angrily.

The two came down, Mikey in Leo's arms and his face in his neck, staring at his father with terrified eyes.

It was enough evidence for the workers.

"Hello boys." The service worker smiled. "My names Jessica."

Leonardo stared at her suspiciously and tightened his grip on Michelangelo. "Hello."

"Do not be so wary, Leonardo." a voice came from behind him. Leonardo grinned when he saw Master Splinter walk into the house like he owned it. Saki's snarled angrily.

"Leonardo, Michelangelo, pack your stuff. You will not be staying here any longer."

"You mean, it worked?" Leonardo said happily, ignoring the heartbroken look Teng Shin gave him. She wasn't serious, if she really cared about them than she wouldn't have neglected them in the first place.

"Almost. I have custody of you, Leonardo, but we must go through a court hearing for Michelangelo."

Mikey peeked out. "But…but I can stay with you…right?" He asked shyly.

Jessica stepped forward. "Sorry buddy, you're gonna have to stay with me for a few days until then."

"What?!" Leonardo cried, hugging Mikey tighter and backing away. "No, you can't!"

"No I don't want to! Don't take me away from Leo!" Mikey cried, burying his head in Leo's neck.

"Shhh Leonardo, you will still be able to visit him, he just needs to be in neutral ground until the court date, it is the law…" Splinter tried to comfort.

"Don't worry buddy, you'll be back with your big brother as soon as possible, I'll make sure of it." Jessica told him. Everything she saw here was concerning, and now she was very determined to make sure these two stayed together. Splinter looked at her and nodded.

Mikey peeked at her, before nodding in consent.

* * *

They packed quickly, the social workers transferring Mikey's stuff into their car, while Leonardo put his things in Splinter's.

Mikey clung to his side the entire time, and Leonardo didn't tell him otherwise.

At one point, Saki and Splinter were left alone in the house.

"You…" Saki growled. "You are stealing my sons from me, how _dare _you!"

"No Saki-san," Splinter answered, not even looking at him. "You drove them away yourself."

Saki then retreated his bedroom with his wife and stayed there the duration of the move.

Finally it was time for the two to part ways.

"I don't want to go Leo, I'm scared." Mikey whispered to him. "Why am I being taken away?"

"Father and Mother haven't been taken care of us properly buddy." Leo told him. "So Master Splinter's gonna make sure to get custody of us instead. It was easy for me, because I'm a Hamato, remember me telling you about that?"

Mikey nodded.

"But since you're actually their son, we gotta make a big deal about it." Leonardo smiled softly and kissed the top of his head. "Don't worry, I'll come see you every day until the court date."

"I saw on TV that they make a lot of people talk in court. Do I gotta too?" Mikey asked.

"Yup. But don't worry, all you have to do is answer their questions honestly. You can do that, right buddy?"

"Yeah! I'm super good at being honest!" Mikey chirped, grinning.

"Alright you two, let's get a move on." Jessica said, holding out her arms for Mikey.

Leo and Mikey hugged each other tightly one more time before Leo reluctantly transferred his little brother into her arms.

"Do you want to say good bye to your mother and father before we go?" Jessica asked the little blonde.

Mikey watched Leo go and meet Splinter at his car before looking up at the lady. "No."


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I got really sick. **

**Also, a review made me really uncomfortable about writing any legal jargen, so this is going to be a filler chapter and next chapter I'll probably just summarize what happened. It should be okay, the focus of my story isn't the court issues, in any case. **

**Chapter Thirteen **

Leo's first night in the Hamato household not as a guest was not as amazing as he had hoped. He missed his little brother, and was extremely worried about him, how he was settling in, if he was meeting any new kids.

Sighing, he pulled a pillow over his head and squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to go to sleep, but the events of today just kept rolling over and over in his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about Saki's angry face, about Teng Shin's tearful expression, the look Mikey gave him when he was told they had to be separated…

Leo let out a noise of frustration and threw his pillow off his head and got out of the bed, pulling on a jacket and walking to the staircase that lead to the stairs to the roof.

He sat for awhile, overlooking the city when he suddenly tensed, sensing someone behind him.

Turning his head, he was very surprised to see Karai standing there. "What are you doing here?" He asked, frowning and turning his head away, but still keeping an eye on her in his peripheral.

"You are making a mistake, you shouldn't have accused father with these things." Karai said, crossing her arms. "You will regret this, I know you will."

Leonardo snorted and glanced at her again. "No, I don't think I will."

Karai frowned. "Let me tell you this Leonardo, things are going to happen, and you will regret being under your father's protection."

Leonardo grimaced. _Things_? What things? "I can take care of myself." He argued. "Did you just come here to sprout stupid predictions or did you actually have something to say to me?"

He suddenly felt a kick at his back and he yelped when he was sent over the edge, and only his quick reflexes let him grab onto the edge and hang on.

"You will regret this, Leonardo." Karai said, glaring at him one last time before she sprinted off onto the nearby rooftops and disappeared.

Leonardo blew a piece of hair out his face and growled, pulling himself up. Stupid Karai…

* * *

The living area Mikey was in wasn't that bad, he decided. Mikey was curled up on the bed he had been assigned and reading a book Leo had given him before they left, saying it would help the time pass quicker.

It wasn't, but you couldn't blame his big bro for trying.

Mikey frowned and flipped another page before he gave up and put it on the floor, crossing his arms and pouting. This place was boring, that was his main problem. In case of boring, he would usually go find Leo, but he couldn't in this situation.

At the thought of Leo, Mikey's face fell and he fell back onto the bed, curling into himself. He didn't like this situation. He thought maybe that getting away from his father would be better, and he had dreams of them being whisked away to a house on the country where he could have tons of animals and a father that was there and the smile on his big brother's face never went away. Instead, he was stuck in a stupid kid house for who knows how long until the stupid court made a stupid decision.

It was stupid!

He could feel himself starting to tear up a little but he forced it down. He was a big boy, and he didn't have his brother to wipe his tears. He could get through his, Mikey knew he could.

Sitting up, he exited the room and went to at least go play nice with the other kids.

* * *

"Leonardo, how are you feeling?" His sensei asked Leo in the morning.

"Tired, I didn't sleep very well." Leonardo sighed, plopping down on the table.

Master Splinter set a comforting hand on his shoulder and squeezed. "I am sorry my boy, perhaps a visit to your brother will set your mind at ease."

"I don't think I'll be at ease until he's with me again." Leonardo said, putting his head in his hands.

The older man nodded in understanding. "I will be gone for most of the day, preparing for the court case with Mr. Rampart. I will see you when I return."

"Bye Master…" Leonardo said, hugging him tightly. "And thank you…I don't think I thanked you yet."

"No thanks are necessary my boy." The man said, patting him on the back of the head before pulling away from the hug. "You are family, after all."

* * *

After breakfast, Donnie and Raph and him set out for the designated Orphanage they were keeping Mikey.

"What if he's angry at me?" Leo said, a bottle of nervous energy.

"Why would he be angry at _you_?" Donnie asked, sighing. He had asked that question like five times already.

"I don't know, for telling Master Splinter and getting him taken away. I don't know I'm just worried he upset or something…what if the other kids are bullying him? What if they're not feeding them?!"

Raph rolled his eyes and slapped him upside the head. "Stop worrying ya weirdo, Mikey's gonna be fine."

Leonardo rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I just hate being out of the control for these things."

"Yeah yeah, you're a control freak, we know." Raph chuckled, grabbing his shoulder and shaking him good naturedly.

Leonardo nudged him away and laughed, but his gut still twitched nervously at every second.

When they got there, it calmed a little, and when he saw his little brother waiting for him in the lobby the butterflies flew away.

"Leo!" Mikey cried, running up to him. Leo immediately scooped him up and laughed, hugging him tightly.

"Hey buddy, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay, this place isn't as bad as I thought it would be!" Mikey said, wrapping his arms around his neck. "They don't actually feed us gruel!"

"Oh thank goodness." Leo said teasingly.

"Hey there squirt." Raph grunted out, desperately trying to not be obvious that he was checking the boy over for anything out of the ordinary. Donnie grinned at him teasingly, causing Raph to glare at him threateningly.

"Raph!" Mikey chirped, reaching out for him. Making a big show of being reluctant, Raph took him and held him over his head, shaking him. Mikey squealed in displeasure and flailed.

Donnie laughed and wandered over, stealing Mikey from Raph and hugging him, waggling a finger. "Now Raph, play nice."

Mikey clung to Donnie and nodded firmly. "Yeah Raph!"

"Why you…" Raph growled teasingly.

Leonardo chuckled in amusement.

* * *

They spent a good few hours with Mikey, just having fun and avoiding the issues that were going on right now. Leonardo appreciated it, he just wanted to have a good time with his little brother.

When it was time to go, Mikey clung to him desperately, something Leo was worried would happen.

"I'm gonna come see you again tomorrow okay buddy?" Leo cooed, hugging him tightly.

Mikey sniffled and just hugged him tighter.

"C'mon buddy, I gotta go now." Leo cooed, squeezing him.

"I know…I just miss you and stuff." Mikey said, causing Leo's heart to squeeze sadly.

"Well don't worry, after a few weeks it'll be like this didn't happen." Leo smiled, kissing the top of his head.

Pacified, Mikey let himself be put back down.

"See ya squirt." Raph said, patting him on the head.

"Things will be okay Mikey." Donnie comforted, kneeling down to hug him, Mikey returned it tightly.

"Bye buddy." Leo said, waving a little.

Mikey waved back, dropping his hand to grip his arm as he watched them walk away.

* * *

Leo was melancholy on the way back, and it almost broke Donnie's heart.

"C'mon Leo, you know things are gonna be okay. Negligence cases are taken very seriously." Donnie assured, patting him on the shoulder.

"Yeah I know. It's just, frustrating I guess, not being able to be there for Mikey when he really needs me." Leo said, sighing.

They talked a little more as they continued walking and didn't notice Raph suddenly stop. Raph's eyes narrowed and he glared up at the roofs, seeing suspicious shadows jump across and away from them.

Raph frowned and hurriedly caught up to the other two. He made a promise to himself not to let these two out of his sights.

* * *

Teng Shin was still crying when Oroku Saki returned home. He felt his eyes soften and he walked over to her, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. "Do not worry my dear," He said softly. "I have the best attorney on our case, we will surely win our children back."

Teng Shin sniffled and pulled away from him. "No…"

"…No?" He asked.

"We don't deserve them." Teng Shin said, turning to look at him. "Leo warned me, he said we were not caring for them properly but I didn't listen! I thought we were doing okay as parents, but we haven't been raising them at all! Leo's been raising our son, Oroku…"

Saki stayed silent.

"We weren't prepared to be parents, raising an orphan or having our own…" She sniffled.

"But my love, we can change, surely!" Saki tried to argue, scooting closer and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Can you so easily step away from your job?" She said accusingly. "And I can't do it either."

Oroku was silent. Teng Shin began to tear up again and she got up and left the room. "Just…think about it Oroku."

Saki was left staring at the wall for awhile longer, his hands clenched into fists.

**Sorry for the short chapter too, I'm not doing too hot. I've been working a lot lately and it's just taking a lot out of me and my muse, so I don't think you can expect updates everyday for awhile until my work schedule calms. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey Guys. Sorry about the wait, but my muse would not cooperate, like at all! And I started school, and I got sick, and I got busy and just everything sucked. 8( And I also have an RP blog to maintain that takes a lot of my muse.**

**And Please note that reviews yelling at me to hurry and update are not helpful at all, thank you. Just be courteous okay? **

**Please excuse the time skips in this chapter, I'm trying to get out of this hole I'm in and get into the main plot. **

**Chapter Fourteen**

To say that the court hearing went along swimmingly would be an understatement. With the amount of evidence against Oroku Saki and his wife, it was easy for the judge to make the decision. Saki didn't say much either, only speaking when prompted, and sitting with his chin up and his hands in his lap. Teng Shin was quite distraught, however, but she didn't try to fight it much, even admitting she didn't treat her kids right.

Yes, the court session went by smoothly, and it filled Master Splinter with no small amount of unease.

* * *

We can find Oroku Saki in the office of his work place, his head held in his hands as he stared down at the desk.

He was so angry with himself, he barely put up a fight, and his own son got taken away from him. But the words his wife said to him rang deep in his mind, and it kept him from protesting much during the court session. They got a fine, one that he could easily pay for, and a few months of community service, as well as a restraining order against both boys. They were no longer allowed to have children, unless proven otherwise.

His wife was heartbroken.

Saki looked up when his door opened, and his gaze softened when he saw his tearful wife.

"My love…" He murmured, standing and holding his arms open for her. She did not enter them.

"…Saki…I need to speak to you about something…" Teng Shin said quietly.

Saki's arms dropped and he felt cold grip his heart. "And what's that my dear?"

"Saki…we never…we never see each other anymore.." She said quietly. "Our jobs have become more important than each other…than our children.."

"My love, I love you more than anything!" He argued, stepping closer. Teng Shin held up a hand to stop him.

"I can't do this anymore. I've been… I've been thinking about this for awhile but…I want a divorce."

And Saki's world shattered around him.

* * *

It took a few days, but finally Master Splinter was able to qualify for adopting Michelangelo. To say Leo was relieved would be an understatement. He hadn't been able to see him much after the court hearing, and this would be the first time in almost a week. To say he was anxious would be an understatement.

"Calm down Leo, we're almost there." Donnie laughed from the front seat, turning slightly and grin at him.

Leo stuck his tongue out at him childishly. Don rolled his eyes and reached back to flick him in between the eyes.

"Children please." Master Splinter said with a chuckle. "I will turn this car around."

"Hey I was doing nothin'!" Raph protested from where he was looking out the window. He never liked being in a car much, it felt so confining.

"That's a first." Donnie grinned. Raph glared at him.

Finally they arrived at the children's home and Leo was the first to jump out of the car. He looked towards the building and a big smile broke across his face when he saw Mikey was waiting for them, his bags besides one of the care givers there.

"Leo!" Mikey cried as soon as he saw him, sprinting up to him. Leo met him half way and scooped him up, twirling once as they laughed before squeezing him tightly.

"I'm so glad to see you Mike." Leo grinned, holding him over his head. "Did you grow?"

"Yes!" Mikey squealed. "Soon I'll be bigger than Raph!"

"Pff, yeah right squirt." Raph said, walking over and rubbing the top of his head.

"Raph, Donnie!" Mikey cried happily, holding out his arms for a hug.

Donnie plucked him up first, hugging him tightly before Raph stole him and held him over his head just to see him squirm, chuckling happily.

Master Splinter came up and Raph set him down, letting Mikey run up and give Master Splinter a big hug. "Thank you Master Splinter!" Mikey chirped.

Splinter smiled and hugged him back. "Thank _you_ child."

* * *

Saki thought it was ironic that it was raining, considering all he wanted to do now was sit down and bawl, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

He was sitting alone at his desk, his head held in his hands and the room dark. He didn't want to return home, to a dark house with no little giggling of children or the warm presence of his soon to be ex wife. Saki clenched his head tighter.

_I can help you._ Came a whispery, gravelly voice from behind him. Saki whipped around, staring into darkness, which was strange because there was windows behind him, normally.

"Who are you?" He asked out loud.

_I can give you all your desires, power, wealth, your family returned to you. _The voice continued as if it did not hear him.

"I'm going crazy." Saki grumbled, moving to turn back around.

_You DARE call me an illusion? _The voice screeched, causing Saki to freeze.

"…I apologize…" The voice was listening to him after all.

The voice seemed to settle. _As I was saying, I can give you power to take down all your enemies._

"What is in it for you?" Saki asked coolly.

A dark chuckle responded, but instead of feeling afraid, Saki felt empowered.

The next few hours were spent planning, and towards the end, when the darkness resided, Saki turned and pressed a call button on his desk.

"Karai…begin gathering our forces. I believe the Foot Clan will be useful again after all."

* * *

The first night as a family had been very exciting. They had all spent the night watching movies, eating dinner in the living room and laughing at the little things, and Leonardo felt more at peace than he had in a long time.

However, the night gave way to a thunderstorm that just did not want to quit, and Mikey was soon climbing into bed with him in their shared room, shivering minutely.

"It's just noise, yanno." Leo commented, stroking his back comfortingly.

"It's loud noise!" Mikey argued. "I don't like it."

"You mean, you're afraid of it?" Leo teased. Mike puffed out his cheeks.

"No! I just don't like it!"

"You mean like how Raph doesn't like bugs?"

"Yeah! I mean, no. Raph is totally scared of bugs."

Leo sent Mikey a dubious stare, causing Mike to giggle.

There was a comfortable silence for a few minutes as Leo stared up at the ceiling, starting to doze off a little until Mikey spoke up again.

"Do you think we'll be happy here Leo?" Mikey whispered, tracing designs in Leo's chest, a sure sign that Mikey was hesitant.

"I don't see why we wouldn't be." Leo said thoughtfully. "The twins and Master Splinter sure seem to care a lot about us, and you like it here, don't you?"

"Yeah, I do!" Mikey said enthusiastically. "I just, I dunno. I'm thinking."

"That's a first." Leo teased.

Mikey whined and whacked Leo on the chest.

There was a knock on the door. "Go to bed you two." Came Splinter's voice before they heard his soft footstep walk away towards his room.

Oh right, they'd have to get used to the whole parent thing. That must be what Mikey was getting at. Leonardo couldn't help but chuckle and turn on his side, playfully squishing the flailing Mikey as he tickled him. It was the exact opposite of what he was supposed to do, but hey, he was a teenager, rebellion is what they did.

They didn't notice the dark figure watching them from the diagonal roof. A flash of lightning, and the figure was gone.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, it's a filler. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys! Yay, it hasn't been a month! Thank you for all your reviews, we made it to 200! And beyond! **

**HUGS FOR EVERYONE!**

**To say I'm glad that this little idea of mine has gotten so much attention would be an understatement, I'm sorry I'm busy!**

**Right now I'm trying to get this written before class but I don't think that's gonna happen…**

**(P.S. it didn't)**

**Chapter Fifteen**

From his week of living with the Hamatos, the newly christened Leonardo Hamato always woke up early. He could never quite beat Master Splinter, but he was close. He was used to getting up early to make dinner for Michelangelo, but Master Splinter wouldn't let him make breakfast, so instead they would sit in a comfortable silence while his uncle cooked and Leonardo dozed.

This morning was no different as Leonardo snapped awake from his first night with Mikey being back. His little brother was sprawled underneath his covers, snoring quietly and in strange angles. Leonardo sighed and pulled himself out of the bed and wandered out into the hallway and into the kitchen.

"Good morning sensei." Leonardo said respectfully, plopping down at the table as Master Splinter worked on the stove.

"Good morning Leonardo." Splinter said without looking behind him. "I hope you slept well despite your late night?"

Leonardo grinned sheepishly. "Uh, yes."

Splinter just chuckled.

A few minutes passed, and the aroma of eggs and bacon began to fill the house and the next one to awaken was Donatello.

He stumbled out sleepily, immediately heading towards the coffee machine and started it up gracefully (and by gracefully, I mean he slapped the thing until he pressed the right button) and plopped down in a chair like there was an anvil on his shoulders.

Leonardo chuckled, still finding amusement in the scene whenever he saw it. Splinter just pulled out a mug.

When Donatello got his coffee and was just barely sipping it, Raph came out, shirtless and loud, his mouth wide open in a yawn as he scratched at things you probably shouldn't scratch at with an audience.

But they were family now so it was okay.

Didn't stop Leonardo from wrinkling his nose at him though. Raph just flicked him in the head and grabbed a bagel.

And then, finally, the little ball of sunshine named Michelangelo came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Good morning!" He chirped, clamoring up onto a chair, and it was like the kitchen was bathed in sunshine.

Donnie just groaned and planted his forehead onto the table, cursing the morning people under his breath.

* * *

As they were eating, Splinter called for attention.

"Now that we are all together," He smiled at Mikey, who beamed back. "I believe it is time we went over some house rules."

Leo blinked in confusion. "House rules?"

"Yes, we all must follow them in this house." His uncle nodded. "First, your curfew is midnight, no later. If you are going to be late you must call me at least an hour beforehand with your excuse."

Leonardo's shoulders tensed, but he nodded hesitantly. Splinter turned to Michelangelo. "Your curfew will be ten."

"Why do I get a shorter one?" He whined immediately.

"Because you are younger, and I do not want you out that late." Splinter said firmly. Mikey pouted, but nodded in understanding as well.

"Rule two, we will have a morning training and an evening training every day, no excuses. You must have all your homework done by evening training." Master Splinter told Leonardo, who nodded. That was understandable, he could do that.

"Now this next one isn't much of a rule, but a guideline. I believe that grades cause unnecessary stress and the real tests are the ones you discover in the world. However, I will not tolerate slacking off on homework and studying. Your grades must stay at least over a C, but if you cannot get more tha will not punish you for it."

Leonardo relaxed, that was easy enough, he was always pretty smart in school.

"We have a list of chores that is rotated throughout the week." Splinter continued. "Chores builds character and responsibility, something everyone can learn from." Leonardo sighed, _"Tell me about it…_" He thought. Mikey groaned loudly and it cause Splinter to chuckle.

"All homework must be done before pleasantries." Glance at Mikey. "Is that clear?"

"Yes Master Splinter." Mikey and Leo said, the older more respectfully, while the younger gave him a cheeky grin.

* * *

Master Splinter walked Mikey to school that day, and Leonardo couldn't help but glance over his shoulder as they walked their separate ways until the two were out of their sight. He sighed in frustration at his over protectiveness.

"Hey, it's understandable." Donnie grinned, clapping him on the shoulder. "You haven't been with him for awhile."

"I'm sure I'd go crazy if I was away from Don that long." Raph grumbled, looking away.

Donnie cooed at him and reached over Leo to pinch Raph's cheek. "Aww Raphie boy~!"

Raph slapped his hand away, pink staining his cheeks. "Shut up!"

In his peripheral, he suddenly saw something flash. He looked over and onto the roofs, but there was nothing. He scowled angrily, stopping to look a little closer.

The other two stopped as well. "What's up Raph?" Leo asked cautiously.

Raph looked for a few more seconds before setting off at a brisk pace. "Nothing, let's get to school." He commanded. His twin rolled his eyes and followed after him, while Leo followed a little more unsure.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a once empty warehouse was suddenly brimming with lights, guards posted around it to keep unsavory people out, and on the side of the building was the logo of Saki industries.

Inside was a hall of decent quality, a Japanese theme running throughout it until you got further in and saw the training camps.

"Master, I am unsure it is wise to follow this…_demon_." Karai said with distaste as he followed behind his master on a raised catwalk overlooking the training of black clad ninjas.

"However, I am sure." Saki said firmly, his face set into a hard expression. "Your job is to follow my orders."

"But Master, it just does not seem right, to gain power this way." Karai once again said hesitantly.

Saki whirled around. "This is not just about gaining power over the business industry." He hissed. "This is about the world, my pride, my _family_." He turned around again. "He can give me all of this, for one thing in return."

"But how, Master?" Karai asked.

Saki's face spread into a malicious grin.

4287

"Yo Don." Raph said as they sat at a table and waited for Leo to show up for lunch.

"Yup?" Donnie said, casually nibbling on his salad.

"What kind of weapon do you have on you?" His red head twin said to him quietly.

Donnie raised an eyebrow. "Pocket knife." He answered. "Why? You know I always have that on me."

Raph puffed out a breath. "I know… just making sure."

"What's wrong bro?" Donnie asked.

Raph was about to answer when Leo came wandering in and plopped down next to him, moaning about his science class and Donnie was immediately distracted into explaining a concept to him and Raph let the matter drop, turning back to his own meal, his eyes constantly looking around.

* * *

For about a week Raph was on edge, following the family along with a casual air, but a still obvious protective aura. It was starting to grate on some of the family, Donnie and Leo mostly. Mikey sponged up the attention he got though.

Raph was harder on Leo during their sparing too, determined to try and get Leo up to speed, even though it would be impossible for him to get to their level that fast.

Leonardo collapsed back on his ass and groaned in frustration. Raph had beaten him about ten times already and Leo was getting sick of it. He was tired, and hungry and he needed a break. "Raph, I think I'm done. Stick a fork in me." He frowned.

Raph growled at him. "Get up, we have to keep doing it until you get it right!"

"I can't if I'm exhausted!" Leo argued, glaring at him.

Raph reached down and grabbed Leo's shirt in his hands and hauled him up, getting in his face. "Listen to me, you can't use exhaustion as an excuse okay? You got to be able to push through it!"

Leonardo frowned. "Strange coming from you Raph…what is going on?"

Raphael glared at him before sighing in defeat and letting Leo good, letting him fall back to the ground. He ran a hand through his red hair and looked away. "I dunno… I have a bad feeling."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mikey was playing a video game while Donnie was doing his homework together in the living room. It was about eight pm, and the sky was dark while the city's lights stayed on, casting shadows in the dim room.

It was then that Donnie decided he was hungry and sat up, stretching and setting his large chemistry book down and wandered into the kitchen. After a quick perusal, Donnie theorized that there was indeed, nothing to eat.

He wandered over to his father's room and knocked on the door. "Father, I'm going to a convenience store real quick."

"Be back soon." Came his father's quiet voice. He must of interrupted his meditation. Chuckling a little, Donnie wandered to the living room again to grab his shoes and coat, his wallet waiting for him on the table.

Mikey paused his game and looked at him with interest.

"Whatcha doin?" He chirped, standing and trotting after him.

"Gonna go to the convenience store to get some food." Donnie said, smiling at him.

"Can I come? Plleeaassee?" Mikey clasped his hands, looking hopeful.

Donnie chuckled and grabbed his little brother's coat. "Sure bud, as long as I can blame you if Leo gets mad at me."

"Deal!" Mikey grinned, struggling to get his coat on.

They exited the house, Donnie's cell phone left on the table.

**AND THEN THEY CAME HOME AND ABSOLUTELY NOTHING HAPPENED**

***ducks from things being thrown for leaving it here***


	16. Chapter 16

**I've been sitting her trying to figure out how to make what I want to do realistic and believable and I'm just going WHAT IF THIS IS TOO SILLY AAHHH**

**FUcK ITT**

**Also, we're soooo close to three hundred reviews! I'm the happiest clam in the universe! Thank you everyone who left me a detailed review, I appreciate those sooo much. 33**

**Chapter Sixteen**

When Leo and Raph finally stepped out of the dojo, Leonardo was exhausted. Raph worked him hard, a lot harder than usual and he almost felt like he needed a wheelchair.

He collapsed onto the couch and groaned. Raph rolled his eyes. "Big baby." He teased.

Leonardo just turned his head to give him a stink eye.

Raph looked around lazily. "Where's Don and Mikey?" He asked, trying not to sound concerned.

"I don't know." Leo said, sitting up with a groan, looking worried.

Raph shrugged his shoulders and plopped down in a chair. "Don probably went out real quick and Mike went with 'em." He suggested.

Leo laid back down onto the couch, still feeling a little unsure. "Yeah…right."

* * *

Mikey was chattered Donnie's ears off as they walked down the street, the little blonde's hand firmly in Donnie's as he led him down the street towards the convenience store.

"And then Casey was trying to jump off the swing set and do like a flip and me and LH were like "There's no way you could do that!" and I guess we really shouldn't have challenged him because he totally tried but he ended up like flying off head first so LH caught him and it was really funny!"

"How big is LH again?" Donnie asked, looking down at him.

Mikey reached his arm up and flailed it to try and make it go higher. "Almost as tall as you Donnie!"

"Geez!" Donnie laughed, ruffling Mikey's hair. The little blond laughed and gripped his hand again, going on to another story from his third grade life.

As they walked Donnie felt hairs on the back of his neck start to go up. Disturbed, he subtly glanced around and narrowed his eyes when he saw a flash of black jump across the rooftops.

It was then that Donnie realized they had wandered into a not very crowded street, a resident district where most of the inhabitants were asleep and not wandering around outside.

The convenience store was just on the other side of this housing district, so Donnie began to walk quicker.

Mikey trotted to keep up with him still chattering on. It brought a small smile to Donnie's face.

In his peripheral he continued to see more and more streaks of black across the rooftops, and his sense of foreboding got worse and worse.

Grimacing, Donnie was considering turning back when a shuriken flew and landed just to the side of his foot.

Mikey noticed and stopped, staring at the weapon with a gaping expression.

With a yelp, Donnie scooped Mikey up and situated him on his back quickly, taking off at a run.

"Donnie what's going on?!" Mikey cried, holding onto his shoulders tightly.

"I don't know Mikey but I don't think it's good." Donnie answered, picking up speed. "Hold on tight okay?"

Mikey nodded and wrapped his arms around Donnie's neck, burying into his back.

A million thoughts were running through his head as Donnie ran. Who was attacking them? Why? Where was he going to go?

It wasn't until a man clad in black landed in front of him that Donnie started to get an idea.

* * *

"Shouldn't they have been back by now?" Leo asked anxiously.

Raph was nonchalantly flipping through the channels. "Depends on where they went."

Leo glared at him.

Raph glanced over and frowned. "What?"

"Aren't you just a little concerned?" Leo demanded.

Raph rolled his eyes and turned back to the Television. "Donnie can take care of himself and Mikey."

"I believe they went to the Convenience Store." Master Splinter mentioned as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Oh…" Leo sighed. "Okay, that's good to know."

"They'll be fine Leo." Raph said again, ignoring his own feelings of fret.

* * *

"W-Who is that Donnie?" Mikey asked, frightened.

Donnie quickly roved over the man's frame and narrowed his eyes when he saw a familiar emblem on his shoulder. "Foot…" He muttered under his breath. "But what do they want? We haven't had any attacks here in America…"

"What?" Mikey asked, peeking around to look at the brunette's face.

Donnie shook his head, reaching into his back pocket to pull out his pocket knife, flipping it open. "Never mind." The obvious Ninja in front of them pulled out his sword, holding it in front of him threateningly as he took a step forward. Donnie sensed more coming and he grit his teeth. "Close your eyes!" He instructed, barely waiting to feel his face press into his shoulder once again before he threw his knife with deadly accuracy right into the man's shoulder. The man screamed and dropped his sword and Donnie took off down a nearby alley, easily jumping up and grabbing onto a fire escape ladder that lead to the roof, climbing up it deftly. Mikey shrieked in surprise and tightened his grip, opening his eyes to look behind them.

"Don…" He whimpered when he saw more coming into the alley and up on the roof.

"It's gonna be okay Mikey." Donnie said, pulling both of them up before taking off down the roof. Donnie reached behind him and hooked his arms around Mikey's legs as he jumped expertly over a gap and onto a nearby roof.

A glance behind him showed that the ninjas were right on their tail, and Donnie grimaced. "We need to get to a more crowded area…"

"We shouldn't go home though right?" Mikey cried.

"I don't know Mikey, they might already know where we live, but they couldn't attack in a place with so many witnesses." Donnie told him, smirking a little. Mikey didn't watch a lot of TV for nothing.

The smirk was quickly wiped off his face when he saw some of the Foot Clan in front of him and he did a quick turn to the right. The only problem was that there was a bigger gap there.

There was a cloth line though, connected the two buildings and a fire escape on the side of the wall. Thinking quickly, Donnie grabbed a shirt from the line and tired it around his and Mikey's waist, tightening it securely so he wouldn't have to worry about him slipping off his back.

"Donnie…?" Mikey asked hesitantly, his eyes widening.

"Hold on Mikey!" Donnie cried, deftly breaking the wire and jumped off, swinging on the wire about half way before he threw himself at the fire escape. He hit the rail and he let out a breath of pain as it dug into his ribs, but he had no time to dwell on it as he scrambled over and up the ladder, back onto the roof.

Mikey's hands were shaking. "Sorry buddy." Donnie said, keeping on.

"But who are these guys Donnie, what do they want?" Mikey asked again. "This is awful, like some movie or something!"

"I know I know," Donnie placated, panting heavily. "These guys, they're-"

Donnie screeched to a stop as there was a wall in front of him. He was about to climb up it when another shuriken flew out and landed right by his head. Mikey shrieked and gripped him tighter.

Donnie cursed and whirled around, untying Mikey from around his waist and letting him land on the ground behind him and against the wall.

Ninjas surrounded them an almost all sides. "Stay behind me Mikey, and stay against the wall." Donnie instructed quietly.

Mikey just whimpered. This was all so surreal. He never imagined anything like this happening and that scared him all the more. He really, _really_ wished Leo was here.

Donnie stepped forward, acquiring a defensive stance. "Alright your bozos," He taunted, zeroing on one wielding a _bō staff_. "Come here and meet your maker." He really needed to learn better taunts from his twin.

Unfortunately, they all mostly came at once. When a _bō staff _started going for his head, Donnie quickly grabbed it and lifted a foot, kicking the ninja in the abdomen and loosening his grip, letting Donnie easily yank it out of his grasp. He delivered a swift beam to the head to another behind him before jabbing that same ninja in his abused stomach and sending him down.

He blocked an oncoming sword and broke the Ninja's stance, bending to do a swift sweep and knocking the ninja off his feet. Standing quickly again, in his peripheral he saw a Ninja trying to get to Mikey and he lunged forward, whacking that Ninja right in his temple.

He took a more defensive stance in front of the shaking Mikey, glancing at him comfortingly before he spun his _bō staff_ to dissuade a sudden throw of shurikens. He grimaced as a few got caught in the wood, but ignored it for now.

As he fought, Donnie analyzed their style. They were obviously well trained, but they lacked confidence and motivation, making them seem young, and newly trained. Which Donnie suspected they were. Most of the foot clan was probably still in Japan, so they would need new meat for their needs. He decided to stop thinking though, when a sword grazed his shoulder.

When there were only a few left standing, they turned and sprinted off. Probably to get reinforcements.

Dropping his staff, Donnie ran over to Mikey and knelt down. Donnie roved him over for injuries. "You alright Mikey?"

He nodded hesitantly, staring up at Donnie in awe. "You were… _awesome!_" He crowed suddenly, leaping up to wrap his arms around Donnie's neck. "You kicked their butts! You were like, pow, and bam, and-"

Donnie chuckled, standing and supported Mikey again. "Thank you. Now let's get home before more show up okay?"

* * *

"I'm going to go look for them." Leo declared, standing from the couch.

Raph stood as well. "I'll come with you."

After about a half hour or so, Master Splinter had tried calling Donatello, but the ringing that came from the coffee table told them he had forgotten his phone. "He always friggin' does that!" Raph had said angrily.

Right before Leo reached the door, the door opened by itself, revealing a tired looking Donatello and a still blabbering on Mikey.

Although as soon as he saw Leo, he turned into a frightened kid. "Leo!" He cried, jumping from Donnie's arms into Leo's awaiting ones.

"Mikey!" Leo cried in relief, hugging him tightly. "What happened?"

Donnie was favoring his ribs, and there was a little stream of blood getting soaked up by his shoulder.

"Don!" Raph said, worried and pulled him into the house and onto the couch.

"What has happened my sons?" Master Splinter asked, lifting Donnie's shirt to check on his abdomen once he was seated.

"We got attacked dad." Donnie said, grimacing as his wounds were prodded.

"Attacked?" Leo cried, still cradling Mikey. He lifted Mikey up and looked him over. "Are you alright? Are you both alright?"

"I'm okay, Donnie protected me!" Mikey told him, suddenly getting enthusiastic again. "He was like, bam, and pow, and-"

"But who attacked you guys?" Raph demanded, growing impatient.

Donnie locked eyes with Master Splinter. "It was the Foot."

**Fight scenes are harrrrddddd to wriitteeeeee**

**I also like how most of you guys were like "GET MIKEY KIDNAPPED" and you guys should know by now that I don't play by the rules *puts on sunglasses***


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! Very sorry for the lonnnng wait. I've been busyyyy and ssiiicckk and siiicckkk. And busy. **

**However, apparently my story got nominated for the Stealthy Stories competition! **

**Hurray? **

**I don't actually know what that entails and stuff haha, or where to like…look at things. I poked around the forum but I didn't see anything for a 2013 competition. I'll just wait and see I guess!**

**Also, I wasn't really planning on writing a chapter yet (busy busyBUSY) but today is Mikeygurl5's birthday and she asked for a chapter. **

**Happy Birthday!**

**Onto the chapter.**

**Chapter 17**

Leo looked confused. "The…foot?" He looked to Splinter. "You mean…the ninja group that the Saki family runs?"

Splinter looked grieved by the news. "Yes Leonardo. It is as I feared. I hoped he might not have retaliated, but clearly we have pushed the man far by separating you two from him."

Raph was fuming quietly, still bandaging and nursing his twin's wounds. "They were obviously newly trained father." Donnie said. "I was able to push them back easily enough. They are young."

"Yes, I wouldn't expect him to bring over many Foot from Japan. The war between us there is still very strong." Splinter sighed.

"So it was just formed…recently?" Leo asked, trying to connect everything in his head. "So you think he is attacking because of…us?"

"Knowing Oroku… yes. I do believe that." The old man sighed, his brain running through as many options as he could to try and keep his family safe.

"Wait, so why can't we call the police?" Leonardo asked desperately.

"There is no proof that the attacks would lead to Oroku. He is far too organized for anything like that. As far as society and the government is concerned, the Foot doesn't even exist." Master Splinter told him. "It would also bring attention to us, something I do not want to happen if we are to keep a low profile." He turned to look at Donnie seriously.

"Now my son, tell me what happened, from the beginning." His father instructed firmly.

"Well, we were going to the convenience store when I felt like we were being followed. Mikey didn't notice." He said, glancing teasingly at Mikey's back. Mikey stuck his tongue out at him. "As we got out of the more crowded sidewalks, they came and attacked. I retreated to the rooftops and tried to get us to a more crowded area but they surrounded us. I managed to fight them off though, like I said, newly trained. They fought like Leo." Donnie was definitely asking for it from the two brothers. Leo glared at him. The brunette smiled innocently. "After that we came home. We didn't run into anymore."

Splinter stroked his little goatee and thought of what to do. On one hand, he wanted to hide his family away from Saki. The Saki family was why he moved his twins out of Japan in the first place. He didn't want them caught up in this fight. But he knew, deep in his heart, that this is what he was training them for all along. And Saki was not so easily deterred. If he wanted to find them, he would.

"For now," Splinter began, turning and hobbling over to the window and locked it, closing the curtains. "We will continue on as normal. However, I want no more late night wanderings. You will go to school and come home and train. That is it."

"Shouldn't we do somethin' Father?" Raph asked, desperately wanting to find the threat and eliminate it.

Splinter nodded. "And we will, Raphael, but for now we must be cautious and try to figure out what they want."

Mikey buried into Leo's neck and yawned. Splinter chuckled. "It has been a long day, and you four should sleep. I will stay up and guard us, in case we receive any late night visitors."

* * *

"What do you mean you DIDN'T GET THEM!" A booming yell practically vibrated the old warehouse and the young foot ninjas cowered as their Master glared at them with anger.

"W-We underestimated the Hamato he was with. We-we are sorry." One of the more braver ninja apologized, shaking in his boots.

Saki growled and turned around swiftly. "I will not accept another failure! I want my son, beside me, learning of my ways. Where he will be…safe."

"Yes sir, yes sir we will do better next time!" The ninjas cried, relieved that it seemed they were getting off easily.

One of the ninja's hopes were dashed though, when a black tendril came from the wall and grabbed him, yanking him screaming into the darkness. There was dead silence, and the young ninjas stared at the wall in terror.

Saki didn't notice. "Get out of my sight." He dismissed. The ninjas didn't have to be told twice.

Karai grimaced. "Must he do that Master?" She mumbled, trying not to offend.

"Our _friend_ needs much energy to sustain him." Saki explained easily, a dark grin on his face. "These young ninjas are weak, they can't last long against him. All they serve is a quick snack. In order for our deal to be even, he needs a constant source. You remember, don't you Karai?" He said, looking over at her with a slightly crazed look in his calculating eyes.

Karai nodded. "Yes Master, I remember."

Saki turned to look out a window. "He will give me all I desire…all he needs is my _son_ in return."

There was a beat of silence.

"You will go with the foot tomorrow to get Michelangelo. I expect you not to fail."

"Yes, Master."

Dark laughter echoed from the shadows.

* * *

Mikey was definitely _not _sulking on the swings. That morning, the brothers shakily went to school. Leo definitely didn't want to, he wanted to stay home where it was maybe safe and keep his brother near, but Splinter really wanted to try and keep a low profile. HIs new father walked him to school, Mikey clung to his hand the entire time.

But now he was alone at recess because Casey was sick that day and LH was off being lame (doing homework).

Behind the swings there was a fence, with a small forest. He didn't notice the figures standing in it.

The bell rang, signifying the end of recess and Mikey hopped off to follow the other kids.

He didn't get far when a hand shot and grabbed his shoulder.

Mikey shrieked, using his slight frame to surge away from the hand and turned around. His eyes shrank in terror when he saw a cluster of foot ninjas that looked like the ones from last night standing behind the swings. Another came up behind him and grabbed him, lifting him up. "Hey! Let me go! Let me go!" He struggled, flailing his arms as best he could with an arm wrapped around him. They began walking back towards the forest, leaping over the fence like it was nothing. The one holding him held back a bit, but before he could leap into the trees, the heel of Mikey's foot hit home.

The ninja let out a cry of pain as his most sensitive area was kicked brutally, his grip loosening enough for Mikey to slip out of and start running.

"Get him!" He heard one of the ninjas cry. Luckily for Mikey, he was small. He could easily lose them in the forest.

After about twenty minutes of running, Mikey needed to stop, and his adrenaline was starting to wear off. He hid behind a tree, breathing raggedly.

He suddenly felt like something was looking at him and he glanced up, freezing in fear at who he saw.

Karai was up in the trees, staring at him with hard, cold eyes.

Mikey stared up with terrified eyes, waiting for Karai to make a move, to scared to do anything but stand there pressed against the tree.

After a moment, Karai's gaze seemed to soften. She looked away, and bounded off into the trees.

Mikey breathed deeply, trying to calm himself, before he took off running again.

* * *

He felt a lot safer in the crowded streets and sidewalks. Being short was helpful in this case. Pretty soon he was at his big brother's school. He ran inside, feeling wary. He hadn't been in his brother's high school before.

Luckily for him, it was the passing period, and the first one he noticed was a certain red head punk wannabe.

"Raph!" He cried, running forward.

Raph's head snapped to the side and he gasped when he saw Mikey. "Mike? What are you doing here?" He asked, kneeling down. Mikey threw himself into Raph's chest and cried.

Raph grew uncomfortable, he wasn't good at dealing with crying. "Hey, it's okay buddy, tell me what happened."

He noticed that he was gaining some stares from surrounding students and he glared darkly. "What are you all lookin' at!" He snarled. The crowd moved on quickly after that.

* * *

Soon everyone was gathered in the office, waiting for Splinter to pick them up.

Leonardo was cradling his little brother tightly, and Donnie and Raph were taking slightly defensive positions next to them.

Leonardo nearly had a conniption when Mikey tearfully told him he had almost been abducted. Mostly the panic was steaming from that if Mikey _had _been taken, he would never have known until later that day. Even then, they didn't know where Saki's base of operation was, and they barely had any leads.

Leo buried his face into Mikey's hair.

Splinter came quickly, in his car and they all piled in.

"This is very concerning. I hoped he would not attack in broad day light." Splinter began as they drove.

"Well, apparently he doesn't have any qualms of attackin' a kid at his own elementary school." Raph grumbled.

"What should we do Master?" Leonardo asked quietly, forced to let go of his little brother in order for him to wear a seatbelt.

"We will go into hiding. I have someone we can go, a temporary place where we can plan without worry. I am not sure how long it will last, but hopefully we will be safe there for awhile." Splinter said. It was then that the teens noticed all the boxes and bags in the trunk.

"So we can figure out a counterattack?" Donnie asked, his mind already trying to figure out what to do for their situation.

"Yes, among other things." Splinter nodded.

"But where is it Master? You've never told us anything about somethin' like that." Raph said, curious despite himself.

Splinter smiled grimly.

**I realized that I couldn't keep the plot secret for much longer, so I threw you guys a bone. See if you can figure out what I'm planning now hahahhaaahaha**

**youprobablycannow**

**Also, April came up in the reviews. Now, while I do like her character, and she's a lovely mother character for the turtles…she just…hasn't come up in this story yet. I can't figure out how to add her, so I'm not going to push it.**

**However…I might have an idea how to do so…**

**inthesequel.**

**OKAY BYEEEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry for the wait. I've been so busy it's not even funny, and then my fandom switch for TMNT got turned off for a bit. But I finally got a chapter written and I'm moving the plot along at a reasonable pace! Hopefully you guys will enjoy it despite it being not quite worth the wait as I was hoping it would. At least it's a little longer than what I've been doing haha. Also, thank you so much for almost 300 reviews! You guys really help inspire me.**

**Chapter Eighteen **

They drove silently down the road towards the more run down side of the city. Leonardo looked around curiously, figuring that it would be easier to hide in plain sight in the more crowded part of the city then in the obviously more abandoned area, but he trusted his master's judgment. Finally, Master Splinter turned their SUV into an obviously broken down garage. He pulled a garage door opener from his glove department and clicked the button, opening the garage and driving inside it. The door closed firmly behind them.

Raph let out a low whistle. "Man dad, I know we're hiding out but.."

"Does it have to be so uh…run down?" Donnie continued hesitantly.

Master Splinter chuckled and stepped out of the car, gesturing for his sons to start taking out the bags and boxes he had packed. "Looks can be deceiving, my sons."

Leonardo shrugged and got out, Mikey following after him and looking around eagerly.

"But it just looks like a gross garage." Mikey said, not sounding particularly upset about it. Leo was pretty sure he was just viewing this as an exciting adventure now.

Master Splinter just smiled at him secretively and Mikey pouted, causing Leo to chuckle as he pulled out a few duffle bags.

As they unloaded the car, Master Splinter walked over to a far wall and pushed a few boxes out of the way, revealing a hidden key pad. The four watched curiously as their father punched in a code… before he took out a piece of paper from his pocket and studied it. They couldn't help but chuckle, poor Master Splinter never did have much luck with technology.

After a few tries, the old man finally got the code punched in and the four teenagers watched in awe as an elevator opened in the middle of the room.

"Cool!" Mikey cried, running over to it.

"What is all this dad?" Donnie asked, starting to look excited at the prospect of new technology he could explore.

"I have a few friends who helped me create this when we first came to America." Master Splinter explained, walking back over to them. "I wanted to be prepared, just in case."

They packed the elevator full with their things and Donnie excitedly pressed the down button. They all waited anxiously for the door to reopen.

When they did, it was to a large living area. There were already couches and a few bits of furniture settled. A kitchen area could be viewed from where they were, and a set of paper doors that probably lead to a room. There was a second overhang with many doors that probably lead to more rooms. The area was brightly lit, orange and blue lighting covered everything and the four couldn't help but gape at it.

"So… COOL!" Mikey cried, running out in the area and stomping up the stairs to the rooms, poking his head into one of them. "This one is mine!" He called down, before peeking into the other ones. "No, this one!"

"Wow Master Splinter, this is…awesome!" Leonardo said, sounding awed.

"And you all doubted me." Splinter chuckled, stepping out of the elevator. Raph was quick to follow when he realized he had Mikey to compete for rooms.

"Hey squirt, don't go calling dibs on everything, this is a democracy!" He yelled, chasing after the younger boy, causing him to squeal and laugh.

"Oh man dad, this is so cool." Donnie grinned, stepping out of the elevator as well. "Who were these friends of yours huh?"

"Don't worry about that my son." Splinter chuckled mysteriously. Donnie frowned at him before sighing and continuing to look around. When Master Splinter didn't want to say anything, he didn't.

"Where does that door lead to Master?" Leonardo asked, pointing to a large sealed door.

"Why, the sewer, of course." Master Splinter answered seriously.

Everyone froze, but Mikey of course broke the silence. "Oh gross! Master Splinter!"

The older man just laughed.

* * *

They settled in pretty quickly. Raph was warming up to the idea of not having to go to school for awhile, and Donnie was busy with preparations for creating a security system for the family from the technology Master Splinter's "friends" left for them. He was still being mysterious about that, much to Donatello's frustration.

Leonardo was currently in Master Splinter's lower level room, staring contemplatively at his swords set on the wall besides all of Splinter's other weapons. He wondered if he would need to use these swords on someone some day, if he would actually need to… He shook his head. The black haired boy didn't want to think about that right now.

"How are you doing, my son?" Master Splinter asked, hobbling up to him with his cane and placing a comforting hand on Leonardo's shoulder.

"I'm alright, still shaken that Mikey almost got taken." The teenager confessed.

"It is understandable. I was deeply concerned when I heard that as well." Master Splinter told him with a slight squeeze on his shoulder.

"Master…why did Saki adopt me at all?" Leonardo asked out of the blue. Well, it wasn't for him. He had been thinking about it for quite awhile.

"He probably wanted to turn you for his use, as someone against the Hamatos. He was always a fan of irony." Splinter explained gently.

"But then why did he…_replace _me with Karai? Why did he neglect me so much if he wanted me to fight for him?!" He couldn't help but ask, his fists clenching at his sides.

"Like I said, he must have found Karai in Japan, and found out she was a Saki. But I do not know the answer to your second question my son." Splinter said solemnly. "You were his first child, and very busy. He might not have had time for you, or known how to really make time for such things as _raising a child_. He might have changed his mind about not allowing someone not of his blood into his heart, but that doesn't explain his treatment of Michelangelo either."

"Maybe he was trying to teach me to be strong." Leonardo said with a soft sigh.

"He didn't teach you that at all, you learned that yourself." Splinter said firmly, smiling at him gently.

Leonardo ran a gentle finger down the blade of one of his swords and smiled. "You're right Master."

"Come, let us eat dinner." Splinter suggested, taking his newly adopted son's elbow and leading him out of the room. Neither noticed the strange sheen the swords on the rack took in the darkness of the room, before disappearing as if it never happened.

* * *

Splinter was meditating somewhat peacefully in his new room. It was around midnight, but he didn't quite feel ready to sleep. He was worried. Very worried about his family and what Saki could possibly be planning.

He twitched slightly when he heard a noise come from upstairs, before the pitter patter of footsteps came down the step and stopped outside his door.

"Come in." He offered, and smiled slightly when he a nervous Mikey dressed in his turtle pajamas. He wasn't able to bring everything, but he knew his youngest would be heartbroken if he forgot them. He had started packing immediately after dropping Mikey off of school, despite saying he wanted them to keep a low profile, he knew that they would no longer be safe in that home, or out in the open. Mikey's attack just confirmed that.

"What is it, little one?" He asked quietly, gesturing him to come over and sit on the adjacent pad in front of him.

"I-I had a bad dream." Mikey confessed, scurrying over to the offered seat and sitting on it eagerly, crossing his legs instead of kneeling, which caused Splinter to sigh inwardly. He'd learn someday.

"Did you? Do you want to talk about it?" Master Splinter asked, opening his arms and offering his lap to sit in instead. The blonde took it immediately and burrowed into his chest.

"Yes…sort of…I don't know. It wasn't really scary, like those horror movies Raph watches but…"Mikey whispered quietly.

Splinter frowned and made a note to not watch those kind of movies in front of their youngest. He looked down at the mass of blonde curls and smiled gently. "But?" He encouraged.

"It was just…we were being attacked…or something, by more of those ninjas. But…but instead of it being my fa-I mean, Saki…it was me." The ten year old whispered.

Splinter tensed and looked down at him in surprise. Michelangelo began to sniffle quietly. "Young one, what do you think brought that on?" He cooed, lifting his head to wipe the tears off of the young boy's face.

"I-I know, I know about the feud between Hamatos and Sakis….Donnie explained it to me…b-but, even though you adopted me, I'm still…technically a _Saki_." Mikey said, looking up at him with watery eyes. "I-I don't want to turn out like my fa-Saki, I don't Master Splinter!"

The old man held him tighter to his chest. "My son, your parentage does _not _define who you are, not matter what. If you do not want to become like your father, than you will not." He said firmly, staring resolutely into his son's eyes. "Do you understand?"

Mikey nodded hesitantly, still looking unsure.

"And even if you did turn out like your biological father, I would love you no matter what." Splinter smiled.

The radiant smile he received from that quelled any worries that his youngest would have any more dreams tonight.

* * *

"You. Lost. Him. _AGAIN_?" Saki cried at the group of ninjas in front of him, slamming a fist down on a nearby table and causing all the young ninjas in the room to flinch violently, except for one who was the leader of the pack.

Karai kept her gaze on the floor. "He fled into a crowd before we could grab him, and we couldn't risk being seen, Master." She answered humbly.

"You have failed me Karai, I am most disappointed." He hissed angrily, turning away from the group to face the mass of darkness that was behind him.

_"I dO hoPe yOu aRe noT gOing BaCk oUT oN oUR aGreeMeNT." _A rotten voice whispered from the shadows in a voice that almost echoed in the large room.

"Of course not. It just seems like it will take a few more tries." Saki placated. "Soon you will have my traitor of a son Leonardo as your feast for many years."

_"Ah bUt He iS nOT rEaLLy yOuR sON iS He?"_ The darkness chuckled. _"ArE yoU suRE YoU wOulD NoT giVe mE yOUr rEaL oNE?" _

"Absolutely not. But you will be pleased with Leonardo, he is a strong boy. And you will follow with your end of the bargain?" Saki asked eagerly, wanting confirmation.

_"Of COurSe. YoU wiLL hAvE aLL tHE pOWer YoU dEsirE, SaKI."_ The demon cooed.

Saki clenched his fist. "Finally, I will succeed where all my ancestors have failed. I will destroy the Hamato clan and finally take this pathetic world for myself. All with my son and my wife besides me." Saki grinned manically.

Karai felt her heart sink. This is not what she had hoped for, not at all.

_"NoW iT wOuLD sEEm lIkE yOU cOulD uSE soMe asSsistAncE In CaPTurINg yoUr PRey."_ The voice purred.

"It would seem so, as even my best warrior has failed me." Saki said cooly, giving her adopted daughter a glare from over his shoulder. She refused to look up.

_"I HAvE sOmEthIngS tHaT mIGht Be To SOme hElP." _The demon told him. Suddenly from the wall of blackness, feet began to step out, followed by legs, torsos, arms, and finally heads. The figures stood before Saki, swirling in unnatural darkness. The young ninjas behind him shivered in fear at the otherworldly beings. Only then did Karai lift her head, her pupils dilating in horror at what she was seeing. Karai trained the ninjas herself, along with a few other teachers. While Saki might see his men as mindless beings, she saw them for what they were, people who were in way over their head, and she was familiar with almost all of her students. She felt her heart rate pick up as she realized these beings weren't just randomly created masses, but the bodies of the ninja that were consumed by the demon. Karai almost felt like throwing up.

Saki's face splint into an evil grin.

* * *

**Tell me what you guys think of the demon's dialogue. I thought it might give it some texture. Also not beta'd, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm so tired though so wehhhh….**

**Don't know when the next chapter will be, I'm getting my wisdom teeth out next week and I'm busy with work, summer classes, and working on my cosplays. ONLY 72 DAYS TILL MY NEXT CON I'M SO DEAD.**


End file.
